Poeira Cósmica
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Após uma poeira cósmica a nave dos pilotos gundam ficou a deriva no espaço. Esse é o momento para os pilotos revelarem seus sentimentos com relação ao outro. Para quem gosta de Duo x Heero e Quatre x Trowa, essa fanfiction está recheada de romance e lemon
1. Chapter 1

Por Leona-EBM

Por Leona-EBM

"_Antes de tudo eu dedico essa história a minha amiga Ryoko-chan. Eu espero que goste"._

**Poeira Cósmica**

**Capítulo I**

**A Briga**

Após intensas batalhas os pilotos gundam resolveram unir-se para trabalhar em nome da paz. Todos sabiam que a paz era muito delicada e que um simples desentendimento era capaz de iniciar uma guerra em países pacifistas. No momento os cinco pilotos viviam dentro de uma nave espacial que ficava a deriva próxima às colônias e ao planeta Terra.

Apenas os cinco pilotos viviam ali, não admitindo trabalhar com nenhuma tripulação. De vez enquanto recebiam a visita de alguns aliados, mas apenas para uma checagem de informações rotineira. A nave não era grande, possuía seis pequenos dormitórios, três banheiros, uma enfermaria, uma sala de descanso e uma pequena cozinha, sem contar obviamente a sala de controle.

Na sala, o ambiente não estava muito agradável naquele momento, uma leve tensão havia sido inserida no ar e todos não sabiam como reagir. Seria fácil virar as costas e ir embora, afinal o problema não era deles mesmo, mas tinham medo que algo ruim acontecesse se deixassem Duo e Heero sozinhos naquela sala.

O olhar assassino de Heero estava deixando todos preocupados com o destino de Maxwell que não estava muito atrás, pois também exibia uma face bastante enraivecida e provavelmente não ia deixar-se levar pela influência que Heero fazia sobre ele nesse momento. Ambos pareciam duas feras prontas para se atacarem. E por qual razão? Ninguém sabia, além de Duo e Heero obviamente.

Trowa estava no meio dos dois pilotos, ele havia sido empurrando literalmente por Quatre para apartar uma futura briga. O moreno não gostava de se intrometer nos assuntos alheios, mas desta vez achou melhor agir ou haveria um cadáver no chão.

- Por que vocês não se acalmam primeiro e depois conversam? – Quatre indagou com uma voz levemente desesperada.

Ninguém disse nada, apenas ignoraram a pergunta do loirinho. Heero deu um passo à frente e depois outro, ficando mais próximo de Duo que fechou suas mãos com força, pronto para golpear o soldado japonês caso ele viesse partir para briga.

- Você não podia ter mexido nas minhas coisas – Heero vociferou – vai pagar com a vida desta vez.

- Eu não mexi, mas também cansei de ouvir você falando que eu fico em cima das coisas que você está fazendo. Se não gosta de mim tudo bem, agora não venha querer me ofender a todo tempo – disse friamente, dando um passo para o lado, tendo um ângulo melhor do corpo do japonês.

- Ah, viu Heero. O Duo disse que não mexeu – disse Quatre, mas foi ignorado novamente.

- Trowa, poderia fazer o favor de sair da frente? – Duo indagou, exibindo um olhar frio e assassino para Trowa. Esse era um semblante novo para todos os pilotos, pois Duo sempre pareceu muito alegre e entusiasmado com tudo, e no momento mostrava a sua face oculta. Talvez esse fosse o verdadeiro Deus da Morte.

- Faça o que quiserem – disse Trowa, dando um passo para o lado, recebendo uma reclamação de Quatre, que começou a encher sua paciência para que voltasse para a posição inicial. Entretanto Trowa o ignorou, cruzando os braços e observando a situação a sua frente. Por ele, não haveria se intrometido desde o começo, mas havia sido levemente pressionado.

Duo sorriu de canto e avançou com passos largos na direção de Heero que já visualizava seu punho de encontro àquela face que tanto lhe irritava. Heero ergueu o braço para golpeá-lo, mas Duo desviou-se com leveza e acertou um soco no estomago do piloto japonês. Heero paralisou por um instante, mas acordou quando sentiu a mão de Duo fechar-se em seus cabelos e depois empurrar sua cabeça na direção de seu joelho que subiu golpeando sua testa.

Quatre e Trowa arregalaram os olhos com os movimentos agressivos de Duo. Heero deu um passo para trás antes que fosse golpeado novamente com aquele joelho e conseguiu se defender do chute que Duo ia lhe desferir no rosto, ele avançou até o americano, conseguindo golpeá-lo e nesse ritmo os dois começaram a se agredir, pegando todo cômodo, derrubando algumas cadeiras e alguns objetos que estavam em cima da mesa.

Os dois espectadores desviavam-se das pernas e braços de Duo e Heero. Ambos não se preocupavam com o ambiente ao seu redor, aparentemente queriam apenas se matar em paz.

A porta de metal abriu-se automaticamente e Wufei entrou na sala assustando-se com o estrago que aqueles dois pilotos estavam fazendo. O chinês ficou mais assustado quando viu o rosto de Heero com sangue, não imaginando que Duo seria capaz de atacar tão fervorosamente o piloto japonês.

- Chega! Parem! – Quatre gritava em vão, pois eles nem sequer pareciam se importar. O loirinho achou melhor intervir ou eles realmente se matariam.

Num golpe de sorte Heero conseguiu derrubar Duo no chão, subindo no colo do americano, sentando-se no seu abdômen para depois começar a sufocá-lo com suas mãos em seu pescoço. Quatre correu até Heero, puxando seu braço para trás com dificuldade, Wufei resolveu ajudar, arrancando Heero de cima de Duo, que voltou a querer avançar no piloto japonês, entretanto, Trowa resolveu sair do seu estado de inércia e segurar o americano.

Duo e Heero ofegavam, havia sido uma briga bem difícil e ninguém saiu vitorioso. O soldado japonês estava com seu supercílio cortado pela joelhada que havia levado no rosto, e sua pele juntamente com a de Duo estava vermelha de tantos socos e chutes que havia levado.

- Chega! – Quatre disse, com um tom de reprovação – e afinal. Duo você mexeu nas coisas dele? – indagou em seguida.

- EU NÃO MEXI! – gritou, sentindo-se indignado com tudo aquilo. Nem mesmo Quatre confiava no que dizia.

- Que coisas? – indagou Wufei, curioso.

- Meu laptop estava destruído no chão da cozinha – Heero vociferou, olhando Duo com mais revolta.

- Fui eu que derrubei, eu ia falar, mas não te achei, tive que sair logo. Perdão – disse Wufei de repente, fazendo Heero arregalar os olhos.

Os pilotos ficaram olhando para o chinês que não mudou seu semblante. Obviamente havia sido um acidente e Wufei não teve tempo de comunicar Heero, pois ele havia saído numa missão e havia acabado de chegar. Um terrível mal entendido.

- Eu não tive tempo de avisar. Eu passei pela cozinha a noite e esbarrei, caiu e eu o coloquei em cima da mesa, mas eu trouxe algumas peças para o conserto – tornou a explicar.

E nesse momento Heero engoliu em seco, ele olhou para Duo que estava soltando-se do abraço de Trowa, pedindo para ser solto com uma certa agressividade.

- E eu entrei na cozinha e esse animal começou a me xingar do nada – gritou, apontando seu dedo na direção de Heero – estúpido selvagem! Não vai me pedir desculpa?

- Não! – disse Heero secamente.

- Então tem algo mais nessa história – Duo resmungou – já sei, não gosta de mim, não é?

- Acertou. E mesmo assim, não quero você rondando as minhas coisas – disse.

- Tudo bem, animal. Eu não olho mais na sua cara se quiser – disse, virando as costas e saindo da sala com passos rápidos, deixando todo mundo mais aliviado.

Heero soltou-se dos braços de Quatre e Wufei e saiu da sala sob o olhar atento de todos.

- Eu não vou brigar – disse Heero, tranqüilizando-os.

Wufei, Trowa e Quatre se olharam assustados. A maior revelação nessa história toda foram às habilidades de combate do americano que parecia ser tão inofensivo e delicado aos olhos dele.

- Heero fez aquele corte por acidente ou Duo o causou? – indagou Wufei, ainda não acreditando no estado que Heero se encontrava.

- Eu pensei que o Duo ia matar o Heero – Quatre comentou – ele o espancou inicialmente. Fiquei assustado.

Trowa abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não teve tempo de expressar sua opinião. A nave começou a entrar em turbulência de repente, o trio correu até a sala de controle, posicionando-se nos seus lugares, observando que estavam fora de rota.

- Como saiu fora da rota? – indagou Trowa, sem entender.

- Não sei – disse Quatre, analisando os dados da nave, vendo que havia ocorrido um problema nos circuitos internos da nave. Eles tinham que reparar ou não conseguiriam voltar para a rota original nesse estado.

Duo entra rapidamente na sala de controle, indagando o motivo de estarem fora de rota, mas não recebeu resposta, todos pareciam preocupados com a situação. O americano sentou-se no seu assento e começou averiguar os dados.

- Algum meteorito deve ter batido – disse Heero, entrando na sala de controle.

- Temos que fazer reparos imediatamente – disse Wufei.

- Ah, eu vou – disse Duo, levantando-se de sua poltrona.

- Não – disse Quatre- olhe, tem muitos meteoritos lá fora e se um deles te acertar não irá sair vivo.

- Eu já fiz isso antes e não vou ficar esperando que nossa nave fique a deriva no espaço para frente – resmungou, saindo da sala de controle sob o olhar dos outros pilotos.

Momentos mais tarde, todos os pilotos menos Heero que havia ficado na sala de controle, estavam dando instruções para o americano que havia vestido um traje espacial.

- Duo, qualquer coisa puxe a corda – disse Quatre.

Duo entrou em uma cabine e deu um passo à frente, fechando a porta e nesse instante uma outra porta foi aberta dando abertura para o espaço sideral. O americano começou a mover-se até a área onde o dano havia sido feito, olhando com a atenção os fios que foram danificados.

- Cara, que azar – falou para si mesmo, vendo que precisaria de grandes reparos. Duo puxou a corda duas vezes, fazendo Wufei puxá-lo para dentro da nave.

Quando Duo entrou, Quatre voou nele olhando com atenção a face do americano, observando se estava tudo bem com ele. Duo retirou o capacete e deu um passo para o lado, pois Quatre estava tão perto que parecia que ia beijá-lo.

- Precisamos de uma fiação nova – comentou – vou pegar o equipamento e já volto.

Minutos passaram e Duo voltou com uma mala maior, ele arrumou-se e saiu novamente da nave, indo até seu objetivo, começando os reparos que pareciam não acabar nunca mais. Quando mexia num ponto o outro desmanchava. De repente, o americano sentiu algo bater em suas costas, ele olhou para trás e viu que um minúsculo meteorito havia passado de levemente de raspão nele, mas isso já foi o suficiente para sentir seus ossos doerem.

- "Se isso me atingir de verdade... estou frito" – pensou, acelerando os consertos.

E infelizmente não podia se comunicar com ninguém dentro da nave o que lhe deixava solitário naquele enorme vazio. Uma hora havia se passado e a corda começou a ser puxada para dentro da nave, e Duo segurou seus equipamentos para que não se perdessem no espaço.

- Como está a situação? – indagou Trowa – quer ajuda?

- Está feio, mas estou consertando. Não me puxem de repente, eu quase perdi alguns fios – disse – eu vou voltar.

- Duo! – Quatre o chamou rapidamente, vendo que havia um arranham no seu uniforme espacial – seu uniforme está um pouco danificado.

- Ah, sim. Um pequeno meteorito bateu de raspão em mim. E eu estou notando que quanto mais o tempo passa, mais deles aparecem, portanto não quero demorar – disse, colocando seu capacete novamente.

- Não, não e não. Não pode voltar lá – disse o loirinho.

Duo resolveu ignorar o que Quatre dizia. Alguém tinha que fazer esse serviço e ficar fora da nave sem Heero era uma dádiva. Duo voltou para sua posição, vendo que pequenos fragmentos de meteoritos estavam batendo contra ele, mas eram tão minúsculos que não lhe causaram nenhuma dor.

- "Estou quase terminando" – pensou, juntando a fiação e fechando o buraco com duas barras de metal, para reforçar a proteção. Ele parafusou e puxou a corda, esperando uma resposta.

O americano começou a ser puxado para dentro da nave, ele estava tranqüilo, finalmente poderiam voltar para o espaço onde viviam. Os violetas de Duo arregalaram-se de repente ao ver alguma coisa se aproximando, e para sua infelicidade eram mais meteoritos, mas desta vez eram alguns milímetros maiores, mas seriam suficientes para fazer um belo estrago em seu corpo. Duo fechou os olhos quando sentiu o contato daquele lixo espacial batendo contra seu corpo, gemendo alto quando algo maior bateu em seu braço, ele olhou para trás sentindo-se um felizardo por aquele pedaço do tamanho de seu punho não ter batido contra seu tronco ou sua cabeça.

Os pilotos puxaram Duo para dentro da nave, mas desta vez o americano não havia se movido. Eles fecharam a primeira porta e depois abriam a porta interna correndo até o corpo de Duo que não parecia estar muito bem. Eles retiraram o capacete e começaram a dar alguns tapinhas de leve no rosto de Duo.

- Duo, olhe para mim - Trowa pediu, segurando a cabeça de Duo em suas mãos – o que houve?

As pálpebras de Duo abriram-se lentamente, ele havia ficado sem ar, pois alguns meteoritos haviam rasgado parte de sua roupa. Ele abriu a boca e começou a respirar dando atenção a sua respiração, tentando oxigenar seu corpo novamente. Wufei e Quatre se aproximaram vendo que o braço de Duo estava posicionado de um jeito estranho e que havia pequenos buracos em sua roupa.

Trowa pegou o corpo menor no colo e saiu dali, levando Duo até a enfermaria da nave, passando na frente da sala de controle, chamando a atenção de Heero, que resolveu ir ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando Heero chegou à enfermaria, Trowa estava colocando Duo deitado na cama. Quatre e Wufei apareceram logo atrás.

- Vou tirar a roupa dele – disse Quatre, começando a abrir o traje espacial.

- Que atrevido – Duo resmungou baixinho – tem que me cantar primeiro Quatre, pois você tira minha roupa.

- Não fique brincando – disse Quatre, preocupado com o estado do seu amigo, mas não deixou de ficar ruborizado por isso, continuando a despir o americano, descobrindo alguns cortes superficiais em seu corpo.

- Mas como isso aconteceu? – indagou Wufei, aproximando-se.

- Veio um monte de poeira enquanto vocês me puxavam – Duo disse – e meu braço... olhe meu braço, acho que eu quebrei – resmungou, tentando mover seu braço, sentindo um choque imediato.

Heero que estava afastado até agora deu um passo à frente ficando ao lado do americano, olhando para o seu braço, vendo que o osso havia saído do lugar, mas seria fácil arrumar.

- Heero, não seja louco de fazer o que eu estou pensando que você vai fazer – Duo disse de repente, chamando a atenção dos outros pilotos que olharam para Heero, não entendendo o que o piloto japonês ia fazer – eu sei que você está bravo comigo, mas não seja cruel – murmurou.

A mão de Heero pousou no braço machucado de Duo, apalpando sua pele, constatando o que imaginou. Duo havia destroncado seu braço.

- Quatre, tira o Heero de perto de mim – disse, alterando seu tom de voz.

- Por que? – indagou o loirinho sem entender – o Heero não vai brigar com você nesse estado – disse inocentemente.

Duo começou a se remexer na cama, tentando sair dali. Wufei e Trowa se olharam de canto achando melhor ajudar Heero naquela tarefa, Trowa empurrou Quatre para o lado, e com a ajuda de Wufei segurou o tronco e as pernas de Duo.

- O que vão fazer? – indagou Quatre.

- Colocar o osso no lugar – disse Heero.

- Quatre, tire-o de cima de mim – Duo gritou, remexendo – e vocês me soltem. Eu não quero meu osso no lugar. O corpo é meu e eu... ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! – terminou sua frase num grito agonizante. Quatre encolheu-se e desviou seu olhar.

Heero não havia conseguido colocar o osso no lugar na primeira tentativa, ele voltou a apalpar o braço do americano que gritava sem parar, voltando a forçá-lo. Wufei e Trowa estavam se concentrando para não entrarem em crise também, pois sabiam que aquilo realmente doía.

Um "tec" foi ouvido entre os gritos de Duo, Heero finalmente havia conseguido arrumar o braço do americano que ainda gritava e se remexia. Trowa e Wufei perceberam que os movimentos foram cessando e que Duo estava se acalmando. Logo o piloto americano estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Pronto, Duo – Quatre disse, aproximando-se do americano com um olhar de pena – agora vamos cuidar desses cortes.

- Ah, por favor. Chega – pediu.

- Temos que tratar logo, Maxwell – Wufei disse, parecendo mais sério. Afinal Duo saiu para ajudar a todos naquela nave e não ia permitir que seu companheiro ficasse com um corpo debilitado daquele jeito.

Com uma gaze e um pouco de álcool eles começaram a limpar os ferimentos, ouvindo alguns palavrões de Duo que se remexia na cama. Ele era pior que uma criança quando cismava que não ia tomar remédio. Heero afastou-se, observando a cena ao longe até que resolveu voltar à sala de controle.

Após enfaixarem todo o peito de Duo, juntamente com seu braço direito, os pilotos lhe deram um calmante na veia e o deixaram descansar.

O trio foi até a sala de controle vendo que Heero já havia mudado a rota da nave para o seu lugar original. Agora Heero estava apenas verificando se havia novos defeitos a serem tratados com urgência.

Quando o trio entrou na sala, Heero sentiu vontade de perguntar pelo americano, mas não o fez, ficando em silêncio, deixando sua curiosidade corroer seu corpo por longos e intermináveis minutos até Quatre resolver falar do estado do americano.

- Será que ele vai ficar bem? – indagou em voz alta.

- Sim, apenas precisa descansar. Felizmente nada atingiu a cabeça dele – disse Wufei – mas eu temo que algo posso ter perfurado e adentrado em seu corpo.

- Será? Será possível? – indagou, levantando-se de sua cadeira, exibindo um olhar desesperador para Wufei, que achou melhor guardar para ele suas argumentações ou faria Quatre entrar em colapso.

- Não, não é possível, senão já estaria morto – mentiu, vendo que a face de Quatre se tranqüilizou.

Trowa apenas olhou para Wufei percebendo que ele havia mentido. Realmente era possível que algum fragmento tenha adentrado no corpo do americano, nesse momento até mesmo Heero começou a se preocupar com a saúde de Duo. Afinal, o americano havia salvado a vida de todos com seu jeito maluco e despreocupado de ser.

- Será que ele cometeu um erro? – indagou, fazendo todos o encararem – tipo, será que ele se afastou muito da nave e encontrou a poeira e se feriu?

- Esse trabalho é suicida, eu mesmo não sei se faria com essa chuva de meteoritos. Entretanto Duo ofereceu-se sem pensar duas vezes, ele decidiu fazer por todos nós, não o critique se ele começou erros ou não. Afinal, ele poderia ter morrido – Wufei disse, acabando com qualquer argumentação de todo mundo. Realmente, apenas uma pessoa maluca para um fazer um trabalho maluco.

- Demoraremos cerca de duas semanas para retornamos a nossa rota original e precisaremos usar as energias e combustíveis extras – disse Heero.

- Felizmente Duo encheu nossa nave com combustível quando ele disse que queria fazer uma odisséia no espaço – Quatre comentou, rindo baixinho – e não é que ele teve razão. Acho que vou agradecer muito a ele quando voltarmos, afinal, ele nos salvou duas vezes.

Todos se lembraram da idéia maluca do americano de fazer uma viagem pelo espaço. Ninguém havia concordado obviamente, mas deixaram Duo sonhar alto trazendo mais combustível para a nave.

E nesse ritmo todos acharam melhor dormir, as horas passavam-se e não havia sol ou lua para avisar se era dia ou noite. Todos usavam um relógio de pulso que apitava de seis em seis horas.

Na enfermaria, Duo acabou acordando de repente e olhou ao seu redor, lembrando-se da dor intensa que sentiu horas atrás. Ele tocou no seu braço vendo que ele estava dolorido, mas em perfeitas condições. Agradeceu mentalmente e se levantou, sentindo seu estômago doer em seguida. Ele caminhou até o banheiro da enfermaria, abrindo a tampa da privava e vomitando em seguida.

O seu vômito escorregou pelo vidro da privava com um pouco de sangue. Duo olhou com atenção, assustando-se. Ele apalpou seu próprio corpo sentindo medo de ter quebrado alguma costela ou coisa do tipo, entretanto, não achou nada errado.

- Talvez tenha sido a batida... – falou baixinho, voltando a sentir ânsia, inclinando-se para frente, vomitando novamente – "ah! Que mal estar" – pensou – "mas não posso contar isso para ninguém ou vão ficar falando que eu não faço nada direito e só encho o saco".

O remédio que Trowa havia injetado em Duo ainda fazia efeito, o americano caminhou até a cama da enfermaria, dormindo novamente por mais seis horas seguidas.

Os pilotos gundam haviam se levantado de suas camas. Quatre foi o primeiro a ir a enfermaria, procurando ver o estado do americano, que ainda estava dormindo.

- Imaginei que estaria aqui – Trowa comentou, entrando no quarto.

- Ele está dormindo faz tempo – disse.

- Isso é bom. Assim ele recupera suas energias – disse baixinho.

- Eu estou entediado – Duo disse de repente, chamando a atenção da dupla. Quatre correu até ele, observando a face de Duo que ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados.

- Como está se sentindo? – indagou o loirinho.

- Com fome – disse – quero chocolate.

- Hum, sabia que ia querer comer besteiras – riu baixinho – consegue se levantar?

- Sim, já levantei quando acordei – revelou, sentando-se na cama, sentindo seu corpo doer, mas não demonstrou, ficando de pé – e eu preciso de roupas, não posso ficar andando de cueca por aí – disse em seguida.

Duo resolveu ir colocar uma roupa, ele foi até seu quarto, vestindo uma calça jeans preta bem justa ao seu corpo e uma camiseta da mesma cor, que chegava na altura de seu quadril. O americano saiu do quarto, indo até a sala, onde havia uma grande mesa de metal redonda, onde todos estavam sentados.

- Não temos chocolate, Duo – Quatre avisou.

- Hummm... que triste – resmungou – eu não posso ficar sem chocolate por muito tempo.

O americano sentou-se na mesa sob o olhar dos seus colegas. Ele começou a se servir, devorando a comida a sua frente. Aos poucos começou a ficar incomodado com todos lhe olhando daquele jeito como se sua cabeça fosse cair para o lado de repente.

- Eu estou bem, parem de ficar me olhando desse jeito – pediu num tom de voz baixo, sentindo-se constrangido.

No entanto um olhar estava surpreendendo Maxwell, o japonês não parava de olhá-lo e nem tentava ser discreto. Duo não entendeu aquilo como um olhar preocupado, mas sim um olhar de reprovação.

- O que foi Heero, por que está me olhando? Não me diga que está preocupado também!

- Apenas estou vendo se não está escondendo nada. Para mim você ainda continua o mesmo idiota – disse Heero secamente.

- Escondendo o que, animal? – indagou, sentindo uma pontada no seu coração.

- Sintomas – disse friamente.

- Isso não tem a ver com sua vida, tem? Então, eu não fico rondando sua vida e você faz o mesmo – comentou.

- Ah, vocês não vão brigar de novo. Já chega! – Quatre disse de repente, fazendo Duo e Heero pararem de se encararem e voltarem a comer em paz – Vocês parecem namorados, que coisa! – comentou no final, chamando a atenção dos outros pilotos para Duo e Heero.

Os dois pilotos ficaram perplexos com o comentário do loirinho, Duo até pensou em argumentar, mas resolveu ficar em silêncio, pois Quatre estava exibindo um mau humor feroz e não seria bom provocá-lo. O loirinho ficava totalmente modificado quando ficava realmente bravo.

Eles terminaram seu café e cada um foi para seu canto, procurando alguma coisa para fazer. Duo foi para seu quarto, ele não estava sentindo-se muito bem e não queria cruzar com Heero no corredor.

O americano estava lendo um livro qualquer, quando a porta do seu quarto abre automaticamente. Heero entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

- O que você quer? – indagou, ficando na defensiva.

- Desculpar-me com você – disse – eu não fui racional. É que você vive mexendo nas minhas coisas, então pensei que havia sido você. Espero que possa me desculpar.

Os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se por um minuto. Ele não tinha como negar aquele pedido, na verdade havia ficado muito feliz por Heero ter tido aquela atitude. Um sorriso alegre desenha-se nos lábios de Duo de repente, encantando Heero que sorriu de canto também.

- Tudo bem. Amigos? – indagou, estendendo sua mão para o piloto japonês. Heero aproximou-se a apertou a mão de Duo levemente.

- Amigos – disse, afastando-se em seguida.

- Eu vou parar de ficar zanzando atrás de você – Duo murmurou.

- Você... não precisa se afastar, apenas... não fique... tão em cima – pediu, sentindo dificuldade em se expressar.

- Entendi o recado – disse.

- E como você está se sentindo?

- Ah, bom... eu estou bem – disse, evitando demonstrar em sua face a dor que estava sentindo.

- Ok. Se precisar de ajuda, não hesite em me chamar – disse, saindo do quarto.

Duo jogou seu tronco para trás, fechando os olhos com força. Ele passou sua mão pelo seu abdômen sentindo-se estranho por um momento. No fundo estava pensando se realmente deveria avisar seus amigos que não estava sentindo-se bem. Mas o que eles poderiam fazer? Não havia médicos e nem produtos realmente eficientes para ajudá-lo naquele lugar. Apenas causaria pânico em seus companheiros.

OoO

Continua...

Eu espero que tenham gostado dessa história e logo aviso que essa fanfiction é como se fosse a revolta dos "ukes", pois será 2x1 e 4x3.

O que será que aconteceu com o nosso querido americano? Hum... Mistério. Será que ele ficou grávido com a poeira cósmica? Hahahaha...

Eu espero receber comentários sobre a história, pois ajudam muito e incentivam. Obrigada a todos que leram.

E principalmente a minha amiga Ryoko-chan, eu espero que tenha gostado desse pequeno conto. Te adoro!

4/9/2008

Por Leona-EBM


	2. Chapter 2

Por Leona-EBM

Por Leona-EBM

"_Antes de tudo eu dedico essa história a minha amiga Ryoko-chan. Eu espero que goste"._

**Poeira Cósmica**

**Capítulo II**

**O Beijo**

Três dias passou-se desde então. Duo sentiu que seu corpo estava melhorando à medida que o tempo passava, mas ainda sentia algumas pontadas fortes vindas de seu abdômen e seu braço ainda estava dolorido. Felizmente sua relação com Heero estava melhor desde o dia que ele havia lhe pedido desculpas.

Num escritório escuro e silencioso um rapaz sentava-se confortavelmente a uma poltrona de veludo azul-marinho. Na sua frente havia um laptop que obedecia todos os comandos que Heero acionava. Com olhos atenciosos não deixava nenhum detalhe escapar, todavia essa realidade não era integralmente verdadeira, ele havia deixado de ser tão perfeito ao longo do tempo. Por hora não parecia ser mais uma máquina com movimentos perfeitos, mas sim um humano normal e aberto a erros. O motivo? Apenas ele poderia saber.

A porta do escritório abriu-se de repente e Duo entrou cantarolando uma canção pelo cômodo, e talvez ele fosse a resposta para a incúria de Heero yuy, o motivo pelo qual o soldado perfeito havia perdido sua fama.

Heero desviou seu olhar da tela do laptop, observando os movimentos do americano. Aparentemente Duo estava tentando pegar um livro numa prateleira, o americano esticava todo seu corpo a fim de conseguir relar seus dedos finos e compridos na capa do livro, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer com sucesso foi empurrar o livro desejado para o fundo.

- Ah! Que droga – praguejou, olhando atentamente para os lados, procurando algo que pudesse ajudá-lo a pegar o que tanto desejava.

- O que está procurando? – Heero indagou de repente, fazendo Duo encará-lo com uma certa surpresa. Estava tão distraído na sua canção que não havia notado que Heero estava no escritório.

- Heero? Por que você fica sozinho nesse escuro? – indagou.

- Estava trabalhando até você entrar – disse secamente.

- Estou te atrapalhando? – indagou, dando uma risadinha em seguida – eu queria pegar esse livro aqui, mas não alcanço. Você poderia me fazer o favor?

A poltrona moveu-se para trás dando espaço para Heero levantar-se, o soldado perfeito caminhou lentamente até a estante observando o livro que Duo queria pegar. Ele esticou seu corpo até que conseguiu encostar no livro, puxando-o na sua direção, pegando-o em sua mão.

- Aqui – disse, entregando o livro para Duo.

Um sorriso satisfatório desenhou-se no semblante de Duo, ele pegou o livro e fez uma cara de desagrado.

- Me enganei – disse.

- Como?

- Não é esse livro – disse, virando as folhas, olhando o conteúdo com atenção. Definitivamente não era um livro de culinária.

- Você me apontou esse – Heero disse, observando as feições de Duo.

- Acho que é o outro. Poderia?

Heero ficou olhando para o rapaz ao seu lado, sentindo que ele estava começando a abusar de sua boa vontade, mas não disse nada, quanto mais rápido pegasse o livro, mais rápido Duo ia embora. O braço de Heero esticou-se novamente pegando outro livro e entregando ao americano que negou novamente.

- Duo, você tem certeza que é nessa sessão? – Heero indagou, impaciente.

- Sim! Olha, o Quatre me disse que está na sessão 1 B na quinta fileira e que ele tem a capa dura e azul. Eu não tenho culpa que esses livros são parecidos – murmurou.

- Vou pegar aqueles dois – Heero disse, esticando novamente seu braço, pegando dois livros de capa azul de uma única vez. Ele os entregou a Duo que os analisou com atenção, no final acabou sorrindo e abraçando um livro.

- Obrigado, Heero – agradeceu, dando um leve tapa nos ombros do piloto japonês, e sem demorar, saiu correndo do escritório deixando uma pequena pilha de livros para Heero guardar.

Heero guardou os livros e voltou para seus afazeres. Uma hora havia se passado e a porta do escritório foi aberta novamente, Duo entrou no escritório e acendeu a luz, fazendo Heero fechar os olhos com força ao sentir uma ardência em sua pupila.

- O que foi? – indagou Heero, parecendo impaciente.

- Vamos jantar? – indagou, aproximando-se de Heero o suficiente para ver o que ele estava fazendo – o que está fazendo?

- Nada – disse fechando o seu laptop rapidamente e o colocando na gaveta do escritório, fechando-a com uma pequena chave que Heero colocou no bolso de sua calça.

Duo sentou-se em cima da mesa do escritório enquanto observava Heero arrumar a mesa. O piloto japonês ficou procurando sua caneta em cima da mesa, mas não a encontrou pois havia um grande estorvo sentado nela.

- Duo, sai daí – pediu, com uma voz mais alta.

- Vamos jantar, depois você arruma essas coisas – disse o americano, balançando seus pés infantilmente.

Com uma mão Heero começou a empurrar o corpo do americano para o lado, vendo como Duo escorregava lentamente pela mesa de vidro, assim ele teve espaço para ver sua caneta que estava atrás do americano. Heero a pegou e a jogou na gaveta junto com um pequeno caderno de anotações.

- Que gentileza da sua parte ficar me empurrando – resmungou.

- Você não percebe que está atrapalhando?

- Eu sei que você adorou tocar no meu corpinho sarado. Lembre-se que eu estou me recuperando ainda!– disse, rindo. Heero ficou sério, fechando sua cara e mostrando seu mau humor – estou brincando – Duo disse em seguida, vendo as reações de suas palavras.

- Você sempre está brincando – disse – agora saia daí de cima.

- Você já pegou tudo que queria? – indagou.

- Sim.

- Então não tem motivo para eu sair – disse, com um sorriso maroto.

- Duo, essa mesa é de vidro.

- Não vai quebrar Heero, eu não sou tão pesado e se quebrar eu compro outra mesa especialmente para você. Aí eu escrevo o seu nome e coloco uma observação que ninguém poderá sentar-se nela. O que acha?

O sangue de Heero começou a ferver, ele mesmo não entendia como Duo conseguia tirá-lo do sério tão facilmente. Heero empurrou com mais força o corpo do americano para o lado.

- Hei, pára, pára! – Duo pediu, vendo que ele escorregava para a ponta da mesa – Heero seu maluco, pára!

Duo resolveu saltar ou ia se espatifar no chão, não que fosse algo perigoso pois à distância até o chão era minúscula para um agente tão bem treinado, mas não queria arriscar cair na frente do soldado perfeito, sem contar que ainda sentia seu corpo doer.

- Ah, como você é sem graça – reclamou – eu sento nela se eu quiser, não foi você que comprou mesmo!

- Claro que foi – disse Heero.

- Foi? – indagou, coçando a cabeça por um instante, tentando-se lembrar da divisão de materiais que todos fizeram quando resolveram se mudar para aquela nave.

Heero começou a andar para fora do escritório, mas antes de sair ele observou que Duo havia se sentado novamente em cima da mesa e agora olhava para ele com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

- "Ele só pode estar me provocando..." – pensou, fechando a porta do escritório com toda sua força, trancando-a em seguida. Duo engoliu em seco. Heero era mais forte fisicamente, mas ele corria mais rápido. Entretanto para onde correria? O escritório era pequeno e Heero lhe exibia um olhar ameaçador.

- Vai aprender a não ser tão impertinente – disse, dando passos rápidos na direção de Duo que saltou da mesa e postou-se atrás dela, encarando Heero que estava do outro lado.

- Calma, Heero. Foi uma brincadeira – disse, sentindo um arrepio na espinha.

Heero correu até o outro lado da mesa, fazendo Duo ficar na posição que Heero estava inicialmente. Heero ameaçava ir para um lado e ia para o outro, tentando fazer Duo se desequilibrar e perder velocidade. Os dois ficaram correndo em volta da mesa até que Heero percebeu que a trança de Duo sempre ficava para trás enquanto ele corria, essa foi à deixa que Heero precisava, quando Duo deu outra volta pela mesa, Heero puxou a ponta de sua trança fazendo o americano parar de correr.

- Me solta, seu maluco – gritou.

A mão de Heero deu um tranco na trança de Duo e depois o puxou até a parede, jogando o corpo de Duo ali. O americano estremeceu enquanto Heero se aproximava, o soldado japonês ficou próximo a Duo, segurando seus dois braços com firmeza. Entretanto ele não ia pegar pesado com Duo, que ainda parecia estar debilitado.

- O que prefere primeiro? – indagou, sentindo vontade de socá-lo imediatamente.

- Um beijo – disse de repente, fazendo Heero ficar totalmente paralisado com aquele pedido. O soldado perfeito até afrouxou o aperto que estava fazendo nos braços de Duo.

- O que? – indagou perplexo, alterando seu tom de voz.

- Você perguntou o que eu queria primeiro – disse, sorrindo de canto. Ele sabia que Heero ia travar com um pedido tão anormal como esse. Afinal o soldado perfeito não estava acostumado com esse tipo de situação.

- Ahh? – indagou Heero, com uma voz mais irritada que a anterior.

Duo sentiu que precisava fazer alguma coisa e rápido ou Heero ia acabar com sua raça ali mesmo. Num movimento rápido, Heero soltou o braço de Duo e levou sua mão fechada para trás a fim de voltá-la num soco na direção do rosto do americano. Entretanto Duo moveu-se para frente e puxou a cabeça de Heero na sua direção, encostando seu lábio no dele.

O efeito daquele ato deixou Heero totalmente sem reação, ele paralisou completamente. Duo sorriu internamente por conseguir se livrar de uma boa surra, entretanto ele não sabia o que fazer agora.

- "Droga... e agora? Eu tenho que sair daqui. Mas se eu me desgrudar, vou apanhar" – pensou, ainda sentindo a outra mão de Heero lhe segurar.

- "O que... o que... o que..." – Heero não raciocinava direito.

- "Ok, Duo! Deixe Heero mais perplexo ainda e depois fuja. Isso! Isso! Ele vai travar, eu tenho certeza" – pensou otimista.

Os lábios de Duo abriram-se lentamente e aos poucos foi tirando sua língua para fora de sua própria boca, colocando-a timidamente na boca de Heero, sentindo medo que ele fechasse os dentes, mas Heero estava paralisado. Duo sentiu que seu outro braço havia sido solto, ele tocou na cintura de Heero e deu um passo a frente, ficando com o corpo mais próximo. Duo fechou seus lábios nos lábios de Heero e moveu sua língua dentro daquela boca quente e paralisada, e quando se afastou, viu que Heero estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca semi aberta.

- "Que perfeito" – Duo pensou, afastando-se lentamente de Heero e correndo até a porta, destrancando-a e saindo rapidamente daquele lugar antes que Heero voltasse do seu transe.

Uma mão de Heero foi até seus lábios, tocando-os com a ponta de seus dedos, sentindo como o local estava úmido. Um arrepio correu pelo corpo de Heero nesse instante e finalmente ele deu algumas piscadas voltando à realidade. Onde estava Duo? Ele olhou ao seu redor e viu a porta do escritório aberta.

- Heero? – a voz de Quatre invadiu seus ouvidos, o loirinho estava na frente da porta do escritório usando um avental vermelho e na sua mão havia uma colher de madeira – vamos jantar? – indagou em seguida.

- Sim – Heero respondeu automaticamente.

- Pensei que Duo havia lhe chamado – comentou – vamos enquanto está quente.

- "Duo..." – pensou, andando até Quatre como se fosse um robozinho sem vida e vontade própria. Ele seguiu Quatre pelo corredor, entrando na cozinha onde havia uma grande mesa redonda de madeira. Os outros pilotos gundam estavam sentados ali, começando a se servirem.

O japonês olhou para Duo enquanto este se servia, Duo por sua vez sentia um tremor correr por seu corpo, ele mesmo não havia entendido como teve coragem de beijar Heero de forma tão descarada. No fundo tinha sentimentos carnais pelo soldado perfeito, mas não era o suficiente para fazê-lo agir daquela forma. Talvez o medo de apanhar havia feito um parafuso se soltar do seu cérebro.

Duo geralmente ficava fazendo piadas no jantar e abordando diversos assuntos, tentando interagir todos na conversa, mas desta vez ele estava em silêncio, deixando todos intrigados com seu comportamento. Duo Maxwell não sabia o que falar? Isso era algo surpreendente. Talvez o acidente fora da nave havia afetado seu cérebro.

- Duo – Quatre o chamou de repente.

- Hum?

- Você está bem? – indagou em seguida, fazendo todos o olharem, inclusive Heero que estava mais fervoroso que todos ali para ouvir alguma coisa da boca do americano.

- Sim – disse secamente, voltando a mastigar. Quando Duo engoliu o pedaço de carne, Quatre pensou que ele ia iniciar uma conversa, entretanto ele cortou outro pedaço de carne e o levou a boca.

Até mesmo Wufei que não agüentava o falatório de Duo sentiu falta da voz do americano naquele momento. O jantar acabou em silêncio, Quatre havia tentado falar alguma coisa na mesa, mas ninguém entrou no assunto, apenas Duo tinha o dom de fazer Heero e Trowa conversarem.

Quando o jantar terminou, todos ajudaram a arrumar a cozinha. Heero ficou um tempo esperando Duo terminar de lavar a louça e quando o americano terminou, ele encarou Heero que também o observava. Wufei e Trowa se entreolharam, temendo que os dois fossem brigar, afinal ambos estavam agindo estranhamente.

- Vamos ver um filme – Quatre disse, puxando o americano pelo braço. Duo deixou-se ser levado, ele não agüentava aquele olhar de Heero.

- "Ele vai me matar" – Duo pensou, sentando-se no sofá.

Heero sentou-se ao seu lado, sem olhá-lo na cara. Os dois ficaram olhando para frente, até que Wufei apagou a luz e sentou-se numa poltrona. Trowa sentou-se no tapete da sala, perto de Wufei, e todos começaram a assistir o filme. De repente Duo começou a sentir algumas pontadas mais forte na região do abdômen, ele se encolheu e caiu deitado no sofá, a princípio ninguém deu muita atenção.

- Hei... – Duo chamou.

- O que foi, Duo? – Wufei indagou.

- Eu... não me sinto bem – revelou.

Todos levantaram e correram até o americano. Wufei ascendeu à luz da sala e Trowa ajudava Duo a se sentar no sofá. Heero ficou paralisado, ele estava travado desde o ocorrido no escritório.

- O que está sentindo? – Trowa indagou, olhando para seus olhos.

- Dor, aqui... – disse, abraçando sua barriga e inclinando-se para frente, gemendo baixinho.

- Será... que entrou algo mesmo? – Wufei indagou – precisa de uma cirurgia urgente se for o caso. Mas... chegaremos somente daqui dois dias à colônia mais próxima, então...

- Não diga isso, Wufei! – Quatre disse em desespero, sentando-se ao lado de Duo, abraçando seu corpo.

- Mas... mas... – Wufei não sabia o que dizer. Não estava sendo fácil para ele ver o americano sofrendo daquele jeito sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

- "Duo pode morrer?" – Heero pensou de repente, voltando à realidade, ele levantou-se e saiu da sala, indo até a sala de controle, tentando abrir contato com alguém e infelizmente não conseguiu nenhum sinal.

Trowa adentrou na sala de controle, a fim de tentar fazer a mesma coisa de Heero. Quando os seus olhares cruzaram, Heero balançou a cabeça negativamente. Eles não conseguiam se comunicar.

- Pode ser uma leve lesão, pode ser dor muscular ou então realmente entrou algo – Trowa comentou, mexendo no equipamento de comunicação juntamente com Heero.

- Ele vai morrer – Heero sussurrou.

- Provavelmente – concordou.

Os dois pararam com o que faziam. Duo ia morrer! Isso não era uma notícia qualquer, o americano não era um companheiro qualquer, ele era um dos pilotos gundam. Ele era especial na vida de cada um.

Trowa tentou puxar um fio do comunicar, mas suas mãos tremiam levemente, ele pensou em pedir para Heero fazer aquilo, mas o soldado japonês estava na mesma situação. Por um momento ambos desejaram ser pessoas ignorantes e esperançosas, para pensar que Duo estava apenas com uma lesão e logo se recuperaria. Mas eles tinham experiências de guerra e sabiam bem que o espaço era traiçoeiro.

- Não tem jeito – Heero disse, largando o aparelho.

A mão de trowa se fechou com força, movendo-se na para baixo, socando o chão com força. Afinal não podiam fazer nada. O máximo que poderiam fazer era tratar os ferimentos de Duo com o equipamento que tinham.

- O que faremos Heero?

- Realizar seus últimos pedidos? – indagou, encarando trowa.

- Talvez.

Os dois saíram da sala de controle, indo até a sala, onde todos estavam. Duo estava deitado no sofá com os olhos fechados e o braço em cima de sua testa. Ele sentia muita dor, mas não quis comentar com ninguém. O que menos queria era que todos ficassem preocupados com sua situação.

- Como está se sentindo? – trowa indagou.

- Maravilhoso – respondeu, sorrindo em seguida.

- Pelo menos ainda tem senso de humor – Wufei comentou.

- É o que me resta... – murmurou.

- Não diga isso, Duo! – Quatre exclamou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Wufei olhou para Heero e trowa, ele tinha a mesma opinião que os outros pilotos gundam. Duo ia morrer, definitivamente. Ou talvez o americano resistisse até chegar a uma colônia.

O corpo de Duo estava lhe matando literalmente. Ele sentia fortes pancadas de dor em sua cabeça, mas a região mais dolorida era em seu abdômen, pois parecia que havia pedaço de lâminas correndo pela região.

- "Talvez eu nem consiga viver por mais vinte minutos..." – Duo pensou, abrindo seus olhos, exibindo seus incríveis e expressivos violetas para seus colegas que lhe olhavam. Tirando Quatre, os demais estavam com um olhar de angústia. Não tinha como esconder nada de seus olhos atenciosos. Felizmente Quatre era ingênuo.

- Vamos levá-lo para o quarto – Wufei sugeriu.

- Hum, boa idéia – Duo disse.

- Consegue se levantar? – Quatre indagou.

Ninguém esperou uma resposta de Duo, o americano não queria dizer para Quatre que não agüentava nem respirar. Heero avançou, pegando Duo delicadamente no colo, começando a levá-lo para o quarto. Os demais pilotos o seguiram.

No quarto, Duo deitou-se na sua cama. De repente, ele não entendeu o que aconteceu. A dor que estava sentindo passou, apenas sua cabeça ainda latejava. Ele sentou-se lentamente na cama, assustando os demais pilotos.

- Não fique se esforçando – Wufei disse – fique deitado.

- Sim. Não levante – trowa complementou – isso pode abrir seu ferimento.

- Deixe de ser irresponsável. Deite-se – Heero murmurou.

- Vocês três são uns chatos! Cruzes! Deixem-me com o Quatre – pediu, rindo baixinho.

O olhar do trio era nostálgico. Nenhum deles reclamou ao receber aquela resposta tão mal educada. Eles estavam começando a sentir saudade daquilo, daquele comportamento único.

- Não fale assim, Duo. Eu concordo com eles - Quatre disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah, Quatre. Pode me pegar um copo de água? – pediu.

- Sim, eu já volto – disse, saindo do quarto.

Os quatro pilotos ficaram se olhando.

- Eu vou morrer – Duo disse, olhando-os seriamente.

- Está sentindo-se tão mal assim para...

- Eu sei que vou morrer, Wufei – disse, interrompendo o chinês – não digam para o Quatre pelo menos. Deixe-o pensar que eu estou bem, esse é meu único pedido. Podem realizá-lo para mim?

- Tudo bem – trowa disse, fechando os olhos.

- Eu não quero que ele...

A porta do quarto abriu de repente, interrompendo Duo que abriu um largo sorriso para o loirinho.

- Obrigado, Quatre – disse, pegando o copo e bebendo um pouco de água.

- De nada. E como está se sentindo agora?

- Bem melhor – respondeu.

Heero não agüentou aquela cena, ele virou-se e saiu rapidamente do quarto, sendo acompanhado de Wufei e trowa que tinham o mesmo sentimento.

- Por que todos saíram? – Quatre indagou.

- Esses caras são tudo um bando de mal humorados – disse.

Quatre ficou um bom tempo conversando com Duo. O americano estava voltando a sentir as pontadas na região do abdômen, aos poucos ele foi caindo para trás, deitando-se.

- Quatre. Eu queria dormir um pouco agora – disse da melhor forma que podia.

- Claro – disse – você estará recuperado depois.

- Sim. Obrigado, Quatre. Eu gosto muito de você – disse.

- Eu... também Duo – murmurou – descanse.

O loirinho saiu do quarto. Duo levantou-se e foi até a sua suíte, trancando-se e indo até o vaso sanitário começando a vomitar seu jantar e algumas partículas estranhas. Duo pegou um pedacinho daquela partícula que se desfez na sua mão como se fosse areia.

- "Realmente entrou... mas será que foi muito? Eu realmente não sei..." – pensou, voltando a vomitar.

Depois de colocar tudo para fora. Duo achou melhor se lavar e escovar os dentes para tirar aquele hálito terrível. Quando saiu do quarto, deparou-se com o soldado perfeito que estava sentado na sua cama.

- Vomitou sangue? – Heero indagou.

- Um pouco – revelou.

- Deite-se – Heero pediu, batendo sua mão no colchão.

Duo caminhou lentamente até sua cama, sentando-se ao lado de Heero sem conseguir olhá-lo.

- Desculpe-me por àquela hora... eu só não queria apanhar – disse.

- Por que me beijou? – indagou.

- Porque... eu imaginei que você... ia ficar sem reação – revelou.

- Mas por quê um beijo? Não podia ser outra coisa?

- Perdão se te ofendi – pediu – não era minha intenção.

- Tudo bem. Agora descanse – Heero disse, erguendo-se.

Duo deitou-se e acabou dormindo.

OoO

Continua...

Duo foi tão inocente em pedir um beijo não? Ah... eu também pediria. Hahaha... Bom, desejos pessoais à parte. O que estão achando dessa história?

Comentários são sempre bem-vindos, mesmo que a história já esteja publicada.

4/9/2008

Por Leona-EBM


	3. Chapter 3

Por Leona-EBM

Por Leona-EBM

"_Antes de tudo eu dedico essa história a minha amiga Ryoko-chan. Eu espero que goste"._

**Poeira Cósmica**

**Capítulo III**

**A Missão**

Doze horas mais tarde, Duo acordou, levantando-se lentamente. Ele estava sentindo-se melhor por incrível que parecesse.

Do outro lado da nave. Heero começou a caminhar pelo corredor, passando reto por Quatre que ia cumprimentá-lo, mas nem sequer se deu ao trabalho, pois Heero já havia sumido de sua vista, ele estava entristecido. O soldado perfeito adentrou no seu quarto e sentou-se em frente a sua escrivaninha, pegando seu laptop e começando a analisar um relatório.

Momentos depois, a porta de seu quarto de abriu, era Quatre que estava adentrando com passos lentos e tímidos, olhando para o olhar matador de Heero que ficou observando o jovem árabe, esperando alguma explicação para estar entrando no seu quarto.

- Vamos tomar café? – Quatre indagou.

- Não posso, obrigado – disse, voltando a sua atenção para o seu laptop.

- Todo mundo junto, Heero. Vamos? O Duo parece estar melhor também.

- "Duo" – pensou.

Os dedos de Heero pararam de se mover naquele teclado, ele olhou para sua tela e depois para Quatre que esperava uma resposta. Heero ergueu-se lentamente e fechou seu aparelho. Quatre abriu um largo sorriso e começou a andar para fora do quarto, sendo seguido por Heero.

Eles chegaram na cozinha, onde os outros três pilotos estavam sentados a uma mesa redonda.

Heero sentou-se ao lado de Quatre, olhando para os outros pilotos. Quatre comentava alguma coisa com os pilotos, que se propuseram a conversar também. Afinal ninguém queria deixar de aproveitar aquele momento, pois a saúde de Duo era instável.

- "Todo mundo está me dando tanta atenção. Que nostálgico. Ainda bem que Quatre está normal comigo" – Duo pensou.

Após terminar o café da tarde, os pilotos começaram a limpar a cozinha. Ninguém dava ordens, cada um sabia de sua obrigação e se não tinha para fazer arranjava.

O soldado perfeito estava tentando agir normalmente, mas estava difícil, pois sua mente não era a mesma depois do que havia acontecido com Duo. Ele não conseguia se concentrar. Mas não era apenas ele que estava perturbado, os outros pilotos estavam aflitos, menos Quatre que não havia percebido como a saúde de Duo estava péssima.

Horas mais tarde, cada piloto foi para seu canto. Heero estava no seu quarto, analisando alguns relatórios antigos, mas ele mesmo admitia não estar bem para fazer nada. Ele precisava sair um pouco daquele quarto ou ia enlouquecer. Com passos lentos ele saiu de seu quarto, caminhando até a cozinha. Talvez um copo de café o ajudasse a se concentrar, Heero adentrou na cozinha ascendendo à luz, encontrando o objeto de seu problema.

- "Talvez eu nunca mais o veja" – Heero pensou.

Duo estava sentado em cima da mesa da cozinha, usando apenas uma bermuda de algodão preta, que seria seu pijama. Ele estava comendo uma maçã.

- Não consegue dormir? – Duo indagou.

- Por que estava no escuro? – Heero indagou, caminhando até o armário, pegando um copo e depois indo até a garrafa térmica, retirando um pouco do café que ainda restava.

- Eu gosto de ficar no escuro – disse baixinho.

- Está sentindo-se melhor?

- Sim, obrigado.

Heero encostou-se a pia da cozinha. Ele levou o copo até sua boca, começando a sorver o líquido amargo. O olhar de Heero caminhou por todo o corpo do americano, subindo até seus lábios, notando como eles estavam úmidos e avermelhados.

O corpo de Heero começou a arrepiar-se novamente, ele mesmo não entendia aquele sentimento. Ou se entendia, não queria aceitá-lo, aquilo não podia ser possível. Ele estava sentindo atração por outro homem.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito? – Duo indagou, dando uma mordida mais funda na fruta – "Será que ele ainda está bravo por causa do beijo?".

- Apenas estou te olhando – disse baixinho. Ele não sabia o que responder, e não queria ficar em silêncio. Aquela situação estava sendo perturbadora e reveladora também. Heero não tinha problemas quanto à sexualidade, na verdade nunca havia pensado nisso. O problema não era sentir apenas atração por outro homem, mas sim por Duo Maxwell.

- Está gostando da visão? – indagou provocante, parando seu olhar em Heero.

- Por que estaria? – indagou, colocando o copo vazio em cima da pia, enchendo-o com água em seguida.

- Porque você está com uma expressão... digamos... de prazer – disse.

- Talvez – respondeu – "Intrometido como sempre, mas ele pode não estar mais aqui amanhã... eu posso nunca mais vê-lo" – pensou.

Nesse instante Duo arregalou seus olhos, ficando atordoado com aquela resposta. Heero era uma pessoa imprevisível, Duo sabia disso, mas ele nunca imaginou que ele poderia ser tão direto. Talvez o tivesse analisado muito mal.

Duo pulou no chão, deixando a maçã em cima da mesa, ele caminhou até Heero que não se moveu. O americano tocou no rosto de Heero, que não se esquivou desta vez. Duo inclinou-se para frente e ergueu-se um pouco na ponta dos pés, deixando seus lábios próximos aos lábios de Heero, que se abriram lentamente.

O tempo parou, ninguém se moveu. Eles ficaram se olhando naquela proximidade. A mão de Duo pareceu quebrar o tempo, ela começou a deslizar pelo braço de Heero, subindo até seu pescoço, parando na nuca do soldado perfeito, puxando-o na sua direção. Os seus lábios encostaram-se, mas ambos ainda estavam parados.

A respiração de Heero estava acelerada, ele viu Duo fechar os olhos e não entendeu o que ele queria com aquilo. De repente a língua de Duo começou a adentrar na boca de Heero, deixando o soldado perfeito perturbado. Heero não sabia se empurrava Duo para longe, se o abraçava, se o beijava, mas seu corpo estava se sentindo muito bem com aquele toque.

Heero saiu do seu estado mental, ele fechou seus braços no corpo menor, afundando sua boca naqueles lábios que tanto estimava. Duo gemeu baixinho ao sentir o dente de Heero machucar seu lábio, mas não conseguiu se afastar, o soldado perfeito o havia agarrado com força.

A língua de Duo não parou com o trabalho, ela começou a deslizar pela boca de Heero, estimulando a língua de Heero, que longo adentrou na boca de Duo, começando a explorá-la. Suas cabeças moviam de um lado para o outro, enquanto chupavam seus lábios, deslizando sua língua pela parte externa para logo inserir na boca do outro novamente.

Os minutos passavam-se e ambos ainda estavam beijando-se, com a respiração ofegante. O ar faltava, mas nenhum deles queria parar. Duo estava sendo atacado pelas mãos de Heero, que desciam até suas nádegas, apertando-as sem nenhum pudor. E como Heero estava encostado a pia da cozinha, Duo não conseguia passar a mão por seu corpo, ele estava se contentando em passar a mão somente pelo dorso do japonês.

- Heero – o chamou entre um gemido – isso é uma vingança? – indagou.

- Não – respondeu – "Apenas estou fazendo isso para não me arrepender de nunca ter feito..." – pensou.

Heero parou com o que fazia, sem deixar de abraçar Duo. O americano estava com um olhar febril, seus lábios estavam cortados pela agressividade do beijo, mas ele não se importou, ele havia gostado daquele Heero selvagem.

A mão de Duo fechou-se na mão de Heero, desfazendo o abraço e puxando o piloto wing para fora da cozinha, indo até o quarto de Duo.

- Uma despedida? – Duo indagou, fechando a porta do quarto.

- Não fale assim... por favor – pediu com uma voz sofrida.

- Vamos esquecer meu estado atual – Duo disse, sorrindo de canto.

Heero foi praticamente jogado na cama, ele arregalou seus olhos e olhou para o americano que estava olhando-o de cima. Heero sentou-se e ficou a encará-lo, desejando mais daqueles lábios.

- Quer mesmo fazer isso? – Duo indagou.

- Por que pergunta isso agora? Está com medo? – Heero indagou, com sua seriedade habitual.

- Ríspido como sempre – comentou, sorrindo em seguida – "Acho que vou sentir saudade disso... será?" – pensou, entristecido.

Duo sentou-se na cama e passou sua mão pela face de Heero, voltando a beijá-lo carinhosamente nos lábios, enquanto suas mãos suas mãos começaram a deslizar pela coxa torneada de Heero. Aos poucos a regata verde de Heero foi retirada, sendo jogada-a para trás.

- Me ajude a tirar isso – Duo pediu, apontando para o short de Heero.

O soldado perfeito ajudou Duo a retirar o short juntamente com a cueca de Heero. Heero não sentiu vergonha, ele havia sido muito bem treinado para não ter esse tipo de sentimento. O short de Duo não ficou muito tempo vestindo o americano, Heero começou a puxá-lo para baixo, juntamente com a cueca de Duo. E ambos estavam nus, sentados na cama, olhando para o corpo do outro.

A mão de Heero tocou timidamente o peito de Duo, deslizando seus dedos por seus mamilos, apertando-os levemente. Duo apenas sorriu, adorando ser tocado pelas mãos curiosas e inexperientes de Heero. Duo puxou a mão do piloto japonês, levando-a até seu pênis.

- Faz para mim – Duo pediu, inclinando-se para frente, capturando a orelha de Heero com seus lábios, começando a chupá-los, deslizando a sua língua para dentro da sua orelha. Heero estremeceu, aquilo lhe causava arrepios.

As mãos de Duo seguraram a cabeça de Heero, prendendo-o para não fugir daquele toque. Heero estremeceu, porém deixou Duo fazer o que quisesse, sua mão começou a massagear o membro do americano, sentindo toda sua textura. Ele apertava, movia, massageava aquele membro, analisando-o com atenção.

Os gemidos baixos de Duo o estavam lhe excitando. Aquilo estava sendo uma grande loucura. Mas não se arrependia ou se envergonhava por um minuto sequer. Ele queria mais, ele queria sentir todo aquele calor que estava lhe envolvendo ir embora.

Duo empurrou o corpo de Heero para trás, fazendo-o deitar-se na cama. Heero fez a menção de se levantar, mas parou ao sentir os lábios de Duo atacarem seus mamilos, chupando-os em seguida. A outra mão de Duo passavam pelo braço de Heero numa leve carícia. A única coisa que Heero podia fazer era acariciar os cabelos de Duo.

Um rastro de saliva cobria o corpo de Heero, Duo ia descendo sua cabeça até chegar ao baixo ventre de Heero. Ele deu uma longa lambida nas suas virilhas, vendo que Heero abriu mais as pernas e com a ajuda de Duo, ele as flexionou, deixando o caminho livre para o americano.

- Eu não acredito que estamos fazendo isso – Duo murmurou, olhando para Heero, que havia se apoiado em seus cotovelos para observar melhor o que Duo ia fazer.

- Quer parar? – Heero indagou.

- Não – disse – e você?

- Também não – respondeu – "Não me perdoaria se parasse agora".

- "Você está se despedindo de mim, Heero. Por quê não fizemos isso antes?" – pensou, voltando a dar atenção ao piloto japonês.

Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Heero, aquela era uma visão rara para Duo, que fazia questão de guardá-la na sua memória. O piloto americano voltou sua atenção ao que fazia, começando a beijar as pernas de Heero, passando a língua por sua virilha.

Um suspiro impaciente deixou os lábios de Heero. Duo entendeu o que ele queria, ele fechou sua mão no membro do japonês, começando a colocá-lo na sua boca. Heero gemeu baixinho, sentindo aquela língua começar a passar por seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que a boca de Duo o sugava.

Duo fechou bem seus lábios, desejando dar o máximo de prazer para Heero. Ele chupava sua glande com pressão, ora sugava tudo e colocava até o final, deixando o membro de Heero chegar até o início de sua garganta. A mão de Duo acariciava o saco de Heero. E o piloto japonês por sua vez, levou sua mão até sua cabeça, fechando-a numa mecha castanha escura, enquanto gemia baixinho.

O corpo de Heero começou a tremer em leves espasmos de prazer, ele sentia o calor começar a lhe consumir de uma forma alucinante. Ele não pensava em mais nada, a boca de Duo estava lhe deixando louco. Os seus gemidos ficaram mais altos, ele balançava sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando se conter.

E com um sorriso vitorioso, Duo conseguiu sentir o gosto do sêmen de Heero adentrar na sua boca. Ele sugou tudo, continuando a chupá-lo até a última gota. Duo ergueu-se e olhou para Heero, que estava derrotado. O americano inclinou-se para frente e deslizou sua língua para dentro da boca de Heero, beijando-o, compartilhando o gosto.

Duo levou três dedos até a boca de Heero, que começou a chupá-los, olhando para Duo que lhe sorria carinhosamente. A mão de Duo deixou a boca de Heero, fazendo a saliva de Heero escorregar e cair pelo peito do japonês.

Heero apoiou-se nos cotovelos e começou a observar Duo que levava sua mão até o meio de suas nádegas. A outra mão de Duo puxou a perna de Heero para cima, colocando-a em seu ombro.

- Relaxa, Heero. Isso vai doer um pouco – disse baixinho, dando um beijo na coxa que estava em cima do seu ombro.

- "Eu queria fazer isso com você... mas não quero lhe causar mais dor" – Heero pensou.

Os olhos de Heero arregalaram-se ao sentir um dedo de Duo começar a invadi-lo lentamente. Heero caiu na cama, fechando os olhos e franzindo o cenho. Enquanto isso, Duo tirava e empurrava o dedo lentamente, abrindo passagem. Aos poucos seu dedo foi entrando, ouvindo um gemido baixinho e dolorido de Heero.

- Está doendo muito? – Duo indagou, numa voz baixa e doce.

- Pode... continuar – disse – "Eu prefiro sentir essa dor... a passá-la para você" – pensou em seguida – "e eu... não me importo, já que é você que fazendo isso comigo".

O dedo de Duo começou a se mover lentamente no seu interior, vendo que Heero estava começando a se acostumar com a intromissão, Duo retirou o dedo e somou mais um, tentando penetrá-lo novamente. Desta vez Heero se remexeu, sentindo uma pontada embaixo.

- Posso continuar? – Duo indagou.

- Pode – disse com uma voz mais fraca – "Não imaginei que você fosse tão atencioso. Por favor, não pare" – pensou.

Alguns minutos depois, Duo movia seus dois dedos no interior de Heero, que estava tenso com aquilo, porém ainda desejoso daquilo. Duo passou sua mão pelo membro de Heero, começando a estimulá-lo novamente, arrancando alguns suspiros de prazer do piloto japonês.

Quando os dedos de Duo foram retirados, Heero sentiu um vazio incômodo. Por incrível que parecesse ele ainda queria sentir Duo dentro dele, ele olhou para o americano com frustração.

- Por que parou? – Heero indagou – "Não me deixe longe de seus toques...".

- Posso colocar isso? – indagou, fechando sua mão em seu membro, olhando para Heero.

- "É o que eu mais quero agora... que hilário" – pensou.

Heero balançou sua cabeça positivamente, voltando a deitar no colchão, ele abriu mais suas pernas e respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar em seu corpo, fazendo-o relaxar. Porém, mesmo com todo seu treinamento militar, Heero não estava preparado para aquilo, quando ele sentiu o membro de Duo tentar invadi-lo, seu corpo fechou-se.

- Tente relaxar.

- "Relaxar? Isso só pode ser uma piada..." – pensou.

A voz doce do americano invadiu seus ouvidos, mas não era tão fácil fazer aquilo. Ele abriu sua boca e buscou mais ar, fechando os olhos com força e cerrando suas mãos no lençol.

Aos poucos o membro de Duo adentrava no corpo de Heero, ele movia-se para frente e para trás, tentando causar o menos de dor possível em seu querido companheiro de guerra. O membro de Duo adentrou pela metade, ele parou um pouco com a respiração acelerada, olhando para Heero que estava com o rosto virado para um lado, deixando seus cabelos grudarem em seu rosto suado.

- Tudo bem? – Duo indagou – "Nunca imaginei que odiaria ver Heero sentindo qualquer tipo de sofrimento. E agora... ele está sofrendo mais que eu" – pensou – "Afinal, quem irá morrer aqui... serei eu".

- Si... sim – disse, ofegante – "Isso dói muito!".

- Então olhe para mim, por favor – pediu.

Heero moveu sua cabeça, cruzando seus olhos com os de Duo, ficando a se olharem por um tempo. Seus corações estavam acelerados, eles sempre sentiram atração pelo outro, mas nunca pensaram que suas ações poderiam chegar àquela situação tão crítica. Não tinha volta, não havia arrependimentos. Seus olhares eram sinceros.

O corpo de Duo moveu-se levemente para trás e ele voltou para frente, fazendo seu membro afundar-se mais no corpo de Heero, que fechou os olhos com o tranco, voltando a abri-los no instante seguinte. Ele não queria parar de olhar para Duo. O americano estava com sua trança quase desfeita, alguns fios caíam por seus cabelos; seu peito estava suado como seus braços e o resto de seus músculos que estavam mais a mostra.

A outra perna de Heero foi colocada em cima do ombro de Duo que começou a mover-se lentamente para frente e para trás, ouvindo os gemidos altos e doloridos de Heero. Porém Duo não parou e Heero também não queria que ele o fizesse.

A cama começou a mover-se junto, trazendo um barulho alto de madeira rangendo. A cabeceira de madeira batia contra a parede, fazendo um baque alto ecoar pelo quarto, juntamente com os gemidos do casal.

A dor era visível, todavia passageira. O corpo de Heero começou a relaxar e aos poucos sentia uma onda de prazer correr por seu corpo, e era diferente da sensação de antes. O pênis de Duo batia com força contra sua próstata lhe causando uma sensação sublime, com isso levando Heero aos gemidos mais altos e prazerosos.

Um grito rouco saiu pela garganta de Heero quando ele sentiu a mão de Duo começar a estimulá-lo novamente, seu prazer foi dobrada. A mão de Heero deslizou por seu próprio tórax, indo até sua boca, começando a morder seu dedo indicador.

- Heero... você é lindo – confessou num sussurro audível para o soldado perfeito, que se ruborizou pela primeira vez – "sempre pensei nisso, mas nunca tive coragem de te dizer".

- "Eu também te acho maravilhoso..." – pensou.

Outro sorriso vitorioso deixou os lábios de Duo, ele olhou para sua mão que estava lambuzada pelo sêmen de Heero, o piloto Wing estava derrotado na cama, ele só conseguia gemer e olhar para Duo com seus olhos semi cerrados. Agora que Heero estava satisfeito, Duo fechou suas mãos nas pernas de Heero e acelerou suas investidas, adentrando e saindo com mais força, buscando seu próprio prazer.

O corpo de Duo tremia, ele não estava mais agüentando aquela sensação esmagadora. Numa estocada mais funda, ele acabou gozando, enquanto movimentava-se lentamente, deixando todo seu sêmen naquele corpo.

Duo saiu lentamente, olhando para baixo, vendo um filete de sangue escorrer pelas nádegas de Heero. O americano respirou fundo, sentindo-se preocupado com o estado de Heero. No entanto, não ficou muito tempo a observá-lo, as mãos de Heero o puxaram para baixou, abraçando-o.

Os seus lábios tocaram-se novamente com mais calma desta vez, pois seus corpos estavam relaxados. Heero começou a tatear as costas de Duo, procurando o final de sua trança, e quando a achou, puxando o pequeno elástico, começando a desfazer aquele penteado.

- Sempre quis ver você de cabelo solto – revelou.

- "Quem diria que estaríamos assim depois de tantas brigas" – Duo pensou, sorrindo de canto.

Duo sorriu e sentou-se na cama, balançando sua cabeça com força, soltando seus fios que caíram por seus ombros numa cascata de cobre. Os olhos de Heero brilharam diante aquela cena, ele voltou a puxar Duo para baixou, capturando seus lábios nos dele.

- "Meu corpo voltou a doer" – Duo pensou, franzindo seu cenho.

- "Ele está tremendo" – Heero notou – Durma um pouco – pediu.

- Sim – concordou, ele mesmo admitia não estar muito bem.

Duo deitou-se ao lado de Heero. O soldado japonês levantou-se e pegou a cueca de Duo, vestindo-a no americano. Heero adentrou na suíte a fim de limpar-se e quando saiu, já estava vestido e olhou para Duo que dormiu na cama.

- "Queria ter feito isso antes" – Heero pensou, sentindo um nó na sua garganta. E sem conseguir se controlar, algumas lágrimas frias e solitárias começaram a cair por sua face, manchando-a de tristeza – "Como fui estúpido. Todo esse tempo você estava ao meu lado... e eu sempre fiquei brigando e xingando você... eu sou um estúpido".

OoO

Algumas horas mais tarde, Duo abriu seus olhos lentamente. Ele sentou-se na cama sentindo uma forte pontada na cabeça, mas nada podia estragar o sentimento que estava envolvendo seu corpo. Ele havia dormido com Heero, ele havia possuído aquele homem, domado-o, acariciado sua pele e o feito gemer de prazer. Esse sentimento era indescritível.

Com passos lentos, Duo colocou uma calça de moletom preta, o tecido caia por suas pernas, sendo bem largo e confortável. Ele vestiu uma regata branca, um pouco justa ao seu corpo. Com um pouco de dificuldade fez sua trança novamente e saiu do quarto, bocejando.

- "Eu mesmo nem sei se vou morrer. Meu corpo está estranho" – pensou, adentrando na sala, onde os outros pilotos estavam conversando.

- Duo! Como está se sentindo? – Quatre indagou.

Duo olhou para Heero, sentindo um frio correr por sua espinha. Mas ele logo voltou sua atenção para o loirinho.

- Hum... com sono – respondeu, caminhando até o sofá, sentando-se ao lado de Quatre.

- Mas você dormiu tanto – Quatre comentou.

- É bom que ele durma – Trowa disse.

- Estamos chegando, Duo. Acho que daqui oito horas estaremos perto da colônia L4 – Quatre disse com um brilho no olhar.

Duo exibiu um falso sorriso para Quatre. O loirinho ergueu-se e disse:

- Vou fazer um chá para você – disse.

- Ah... não precisa, Quatre! Eu...

- Eu vou fazer! – disse, interrompendo-o. O loirinho saiu da sala rapidamente, sendo observado pelos demais.

Duo passou a mão pela cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Eu não consigo comer ou beber nada – disse baixinho.

- Apenas finja que bebeu – Trowa disse.

- Hum... pode ser – falou baixinho, passando a mão pela cabeça.

- Como está se sentindo? – Wufei indagou, olhando atentamente para a face pálida de Duo.

- Pior – revelou – meu corpo está doendo muito. Eu acho que não vou agüentar. Eu quero dormir... não agüento ficar acordado. E andar até aqui foi um sufoco.

- Por que não se deita? – Heero indagou, olhando de canto para Duo.

- Eu não quero passar os últimos minutos dormindo – disse com certa indignação – pelo menos me deixem ficar conversando com vocês. Eu não agüento ficar naquele quarto... trancado.

Wufei abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ficou em silêncio. A porta da sala foi aberta, Quatre adentrou com uma caneca cheia de chá de erva cidreira. O chá favorito de Duo.

- Obrigado – agradeceu.

Quatre ficou olhando para Duo, o americano olhou para o chá e depois ergueu seu olhar para o loirinho, que esperava ansiosamente que ele começasse a beber. Os outros pilotos ficaram sem reação.

- Duo? – Quatre o chamou – beba. Veja se gosta.

- Ah... ta – disse, com desânimo.

Duo levou a caneca até seus lábios, virando-a lentamente, sentindo o líquido adentrar no seu corpo. Ele deu um único e curto gole e depois colocou a caneca no seu colo.

- Está bom? – Quatre indagou.

- Está muito quente. Eu vou esperar esfriar – disse.

- Ah, mesmo? Mas está morno! – disse – você gosta dele assim, não é?

De repente para a surpresa de todos, Trowa atravessou a sala, e puxou Quatre pela mão.

- Tro... Trowa?

- Eu quero... Mostrar-te uma coisa – disse o moreno, começando a arrastar Quatre para fora da sala.

Os três pilotos ficaram olhando para a cena com surpresa. Duo não agüentou e começou a rir, fazendo os demais rirem também, afinal não era todo dia que viam Trowa agir daquele jeito.

- Céus. O Quatre vai enfartar – Duo comentou.

- Por quê? – Wufei e Heero indagaram em uníssono.

- Céus. Como vocês são lerdos! – exclamou com indignação – o Quatre é apaixonado pelo Trowa. Vocês não percebem?

Heero e Wufei se entreolharam com surpresa. Eles não haviam percebido esse detalhe, afinal, nem mesmo Trowa devia ter notado os sentimentos do loirinho.

- Desde quando? – Wufei indagou.

- Ele me disse que é desde que ele e Trowa se encontraram pela primeira vez – disse – isso faz tempo.

- Nossa... isso faz quatro anos – Wufei murmurou – e ... e... ele vai falar com o Trowa? Isso é tão estranho.

- Eu não sei. Mas seria bom se o Trowa notasse mais o Quatre – disse – ele é tão distraído. E tão misterioso. Vocês sabem o que passa na cabeça do Trowa?

- Não dá para saber – Wufei disse.

- Já sei! Antes de morrer... eu vou juntar aqueles dois. Então eu tenho algumas horas... ou quem sabe eu não morro, né? – comentou com um ótimo humor, erguendo-se rapidamente do sofá, mas uma pontada forte no seu tronco o fez sentar-se novamente – eu acho... que tenho que ir com calma.

OoO

Continua...

Missão juntar Quatre e Trowa. Duo vai morrer? eu sinceramente não desejo fazer isso. E o que estão achando dessa bagunça toda? Eu acho que calhou essa nave ficar a deriva no espaço. Só falta aparecer um marciano para ficar com o Wufei tadinho!

Comentários são bem-vindos.

4/9/2008

Por Leona-EBM


	4. Chapter 4

Por Leona-EBM

Por Leona-EBM

"_Antes de tudo eu dedico essa história a minha amiga Ryoko-chan. Eu espero que goste"._

**Poeira Cósmica**

**Capítulo IV**

**A Confissão**

- Já sei! Antes de morrer... eu vou juntar aqueles dois. Então eu tenho algumas horas... ou quem sabe eu não morro, né? – comentou com um ótimo humor, erguendo-se rapidamente do sofá, mas uma pontada forte no seu tronco o fez sentar-se novamente – eu acho... que tenho que ir com calma.

- Concordo – Heero disse, com uma voz baixa – "Eu... não agüento mais essa situação. Duo está agindo tão... normalmente. Isso é revoltante, e eu não posso fazer nada" – pensou.

Duo voltou a se levantar e saiu da sala sendo acompanhado por Wufei e Heero, que se sentiam na obrigação de acudir o americano caso ele precisasse. Eles ficaram procurando Trowa e Quatre na nave, os encontrando na sala de controle.

- Ah, oi – Duo disse, adentrando na sala.

Quatre e Trowa o encararam, interrompendo a conversa.

- Trowa, eu poderia falar com você? – Duo indagou.

- Sim – disse.

Duo virou-se e caminhou para fora da sala, sendo seguido por Trowa. Os dois ficaram andando pelo corredor em silêncio até eles adentrarem no seu quarto, fechando a porta.

- Sobre o que quer falar? – Trowa indagou.

- Senta aí – pediu, apontando para sua cama, onde Trowa sentou-se – eu quero falar sobre seus sentimentos.

- Meus sentimentos?

- Sim. Deixe-me saber uma coisa antes de morrer – disse, vendo que Trowa estreitou seu olhar – você sente o que pelo Quatre?

- Como assim? – indagou.

- O que sente, oras?

- Ele é um amigo – disse rapidamente.

- Mas, Trowa... você já percebeu que o Quatre o considera mais que um amigo, não é? – especulou.

- Considera? – indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim! Deuses! – exclamou – ele gosta de você, seu tapado!

- Gos... gosta como?

- Como homem, amante, namorado, amigo, companheiro... será que estou sendo claro?

Trowa ficou paralisado com aquela informação. Aos poucos seu raciocínio começou a funcionar, ele ergueu seu olhar para o americano que estava ansiando por alguma resposta.

- Como sabe disso? – Trowa indagou, acalmando-se.

- Ele me disse – comentou – e eu queria que você soubesse e se sentir algo parecido por ele. Por favor, não deixe para última hora, como eu.

- Como assim? Você gosta de alguém? – indagou com curiosidade.

- Não é óbvio? – indagou, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Heero? – indagou.

- Claro.

- Mas... você falou com ele? – indagou.

- Falei – disse.

- E... ele? – indagou com curiosidade. Afinal Heero era bem difícil de lidar.

- Ele sente o mesmo – respondeu – ficamos juntos ontem – revelou.

- Entendo – disse, abaixando sua cabeça – mas eu não sei meus sentimentos.

- Ah, você é puro mistério Trowa – reclamou – nunca fala muito, não faz nada fora do normal, sempre fala no mesmo tom. Às vezes precisamos extravasar, sabia? Isso faz bem. Como Heero me disse uma vez. "siga suas emoções". Entende?

- Eu... vou pensar nisso – disse.

- Promete? – sorriu.

- Prometo – disse, deixando um sorriso sincero desenhar-se no seu rosto.

Trowa levantou-se e caminhou até Duo tocando nos seus ombros, assustando o americano.

- Deixe-me seguir minhas emoções, então – disse baixinho, inclinando-se para baixo e abraçando o americano carinhosamente.

- Isso é realmente... uma surpresa – Duo sussurrou, abraçando o corpo maior.

Os dois ficaram por um bom tempo abraçados até que a porta do quarto abriu-se, revelando dois pilotos que ficaram surpresos com a cena. Trowa e Duo separaram-se rapidamente.

Heero e Quatre estavam com os olhos arregalados, ambos não sabiam como reagir. Duo sorriu e caminhou até Heero, puxando-o pela mão para fora do quarto, antes que o soldado japonês pensasse ou dissesse algo ele ia esclarecer.

- Trowa estava se despedindo – Duo disse rapidamente – não pense nada. Eu falei sobre Quatre com ele.

- Hum!

- Não me diga... – Duo parou de repente, olhando para Heero – não me diga que você sente ciúme de mim? – indagou, rindo alto.

- Hum! – Heero fechou a cara.

Duo ajoelhou-se no chão de repente, fazendo Heero ajoelhar-se junto para tentar socorrê-lo de um possível ataque. Duo inclinou-se para frente e começou a rir sem parar, achando aquela situação bem divertida. Heero com ciúme? Isso só podia ser um sonho.

- Por que está rindo? – Heero indagou.

- Ai... ai... Heero, você ainda me mata do coração – disse, cessando seu riso.

- Não faça piadas sobre morte – Heero pediu.

- Hum... desculpe. Mas é o costume – disse – eu não fiz por querer. Afinal, eu não estou feliz por morrer tão jovem.

- Você não vai morrer – disse com convicção.

Duo ficou sério de repente, dando atenção para Heero. O soldado japonês o olhava com seriedade e suas palavras foram tão sinceras que Duo até acreditou ser verdade. Não havia dados que dissessem que sua morte era certa, mas seu corpo estava ficando cada vez mais debilitado.

Os olhos de Duo começaram a fechar-se lentamente, ele estava cansado. Aquela agitação o deixou mais desgastado. Aos poucos foi caindo para frente, sendo segurado por Heero, que o abraçou com força, sentindo seu corpo esfriar.

- Duo? Duo? – chamou pelo americano diversas vezes, chacoalhando-o.

Os outros pilotos apareceram no corredor por causa da gritaria, encontrando Duo nos braços de Heero que tentava acordá-lo.

- Duo? – tornou a chamá-lo.

- O que houve com ele? – Quatre indagou.

Wufei aproximou-se dos dois, ajoelhando-se no chão. A mão do chinês pegou o pulso de Duo, vendo que ainda tinha pulsação.

- Ele ainda está vivo – disse baixinho.

- Mas... – Quatre ia perguntar o motivo de Duo estar caído, mas a resposta cortante de Heero o calou.

- Ele está morrendo lentamente, Quatre! Mas que Droga!

Wufei puxou o corpo do americano e o ergueu com cuidado, começando a caminhar, passando por Quatre que estava com os olhos arregalados, mostrando sua surpresa.

- Não... percebi – disse baixinho, abaixando a cabeça.

- Ele não queria que você percebesse, por isso não comentamos nada com você, Quatre – Trowa disse, colocando sua mão no ombro do loirinho, que se afastou de Trowa, caminhando para longe dos dois pilotos, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Wufei colocou Duo na enfermaria, começando a cuidar do seu corpo com os equipamentos que havia no local. Ele colocou uma máscara respiratória para ajudá-lo a respirar. Na sua mão direita inseriu uma agulha, por onde Duo começou a receber uma medicação e um pouco de soro.

A porta abriu de repente, Heero e Trowa adentraram, olhando para o corpo do americano.

- Eu não sei como ele está – Wufei disse, cruzando os braços.

- Ele resistiu bastante – Trowa comentou – espero que não sinta mais dor.

- Chegaremos em quatro horas na nossa rota original – Heero disse – vou ficar na sala de controle procurando por comunicação.

Dizendo isso, Heero saiu da enfermaria. Ele não queria ficar ao lado de Duo naquele momento ou então iria surtar. Wufei sentou-se numa cadeira de metal, ficando a olhar para o corpo de Duo. Era incrível ver o americano tão calado, tão parado, tão sem vida.

- E o Quatre? – Wufei indagou.

- Sumiu – disse.

- Ele deve estar chateado por não termos comentado nada com ele.

- Ele é inocente – disse – Não se preocupe. Eu irei falar com ele.

- Trowa?

- Hum?

- Você acha que Duo vai conseguir? – indagou, encarando o moreno.

- Sinceramente. Eu não sei – disse.

- Mas se fosse dar um palpite. Qual daria? – indagou, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Provavelmente... estará morto até chegarmos a algum centro médico – disse baixinho.

- Eu também penso assim... às vezes eu queria ser que nem Quatre. Desligado – revelou.

- Eu também – confessou – e falando em Quatre. Eu vou procurá-lo.

- Sim. Eu fico aqui vigiando o Maxwell. Quem sabe ele não levante e vá correndo assaltar a geladeira – disse com amargura.

Trowa riu baixinho com aquele comentário, mas logo voltou ao seu estado nostálgico, saindo da sala, dando uma última olhada para o americano.

OoO

Os olhos de Quatre estavam banhados por suas lágrimas. Ele estava na sala das máquinas, sentado no chão, abraçando seus joelhos. Sua cabeça estava afundada no meio de seus braços que tremiam.

A porta do cômodo abriu-se, Trowa adentrou no local olhando para os lados, esperando achar Quatre. Aquele era o único lugar que não havia entrado. Ele ouviu um gemido baixo e olhou para um canto, encontrando o loirinho.

- Quatre...

O loirinho ergueu sua cabeça, olhando para Trowa, que ascendeu a luz do lugar. Ele caminhou até Quatre, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Por que não me disseram? Vocês sabem que eu sou distraído.

- Duo pediu para não falar – disse.

- Por que ele pediu isso?

- Ele não queria lhe ver assim – disse – esse foi seu pedido.

- Ele vai morrer mesmo? – indagou.

- Provavelmente – disse.

- Como sabem?

- Pelo seu corpo, seu funcionamento – disse – mas pode ser... que ele resista até chegarmos à colônia.

Os olhos de Quatre encheram-se de esperança de repente. Então Duo ainda poderia ser salvo.

- Não fique... esperançoso – Trowa pediu.

- Eu vou ter esperança – disse – Duo é forte.

Trowa suspirou. Ele não queria dar esperanças para Quatre, pois o loirinho era muito sensível e isso poderia machucá-lo caso Duo não conseguisse resistir.

- Duo... pediu para eu seguir minhas emoções – Trowa disse de repente.

- Ah? E o que tem isso?

- Eu estava pensando se... bom... que... talvez... eu... bom... – Trowa começou a falar, sentindo dificuldade, começando a atropelar seus pensamentos, causando um bloqueio.

- Trowa, você está bem? – Quatre indagou, tocando na testa do moreno, sentindo que ele suava um pouco.

- Quatre... eu estava pensando.

- Pensando sobre?

- Sobre nossa vida aqui – disse – e eu pensei... em algo que eu nunca pensaria se Duo não me falasse.

- Ah... o que seria? – indagou com curiosidade. Afinal nunca havia visto Trowa falando daquele jeito tão indisciplinado e inseguro.

- Eu nunca pensei em me relacionar com alguém – confessou – mas eu vi que gostaria de me relacionar com uma pessoa. E como Duo disse, eu tenho que fazer antes que seja tarde demais.

Quatre não conseguiu falar nada. Ele ficou olhando para Trowa, esperando que ele lhe dissesse algo mais construtivo. O loirinho não podia esperar nada com aquela confissão.

- Está pensando em alguém? – Quatre indagou – talvez quando voltarmos, você posso falar com essa pessoa.

- E por que eu precisaria sair dessa nave para falar com ela? – indagou, olhando para frente.

O coração de Quatre deu duas batidas mais fortes. Será que Trowa estava se declarando? Ele não saberia responder. Mas poderia especular.

- E como quer falar com essa pessoa?

- Conversando cara a cara – disse.

- E essa pessoa está na nave?

- Sim – disse baixinho.

- Hum... e você não sabe como falar com ela, certo?

- Não – confessou.

- Por que você não pergunta se essa pessoa gosta de você?

- Porque eu sei o que ela sente – disse.

- Então o problema é você – disse – por que não diz o que sente?

- É o que eu estou tentando fazer – revelou.

Quatre suspirou. Havia alguma coisa boa em toda a situação, pelo menos o loirinho estava certo que Trowa estava se referindo a ele. O coração de Quatre estava acelerado, porém era incrível que estava conseguindo se manter calmo diante aquela conversa.

- Trowa?

- Hum?

- Cala a boca – pediu.

- Como?

- Não diga mais nada – pediu – por favor, apenas responda. Você está se referindo a mim?

- Sim – confessou.

Um sorriso sincero se desenhou nos lábios de Quatre, ele tocou na face do moreno, sentindo que ele se afastou um pouco, temendo aquela carícia tão nova e atípica.

- E você percebeu quando? – Quatre indagou.

- O Duo... veio falar comigo – revelou – e eu percebi... que às vezes pode ser tarde demais.

- Duo... – sussurrou o nome do amigo.

A mão de Trowa tocou timidamente o rosto de Quatre, sentindo seu corpo de uma maneira que nunca pensou em explorar. O loirinho fechou os olhos incentivando Trowa continuar a carícia. Aquele momento era mágico.

O loirinho levantou-se de repente e puxou a mão de Trowa, que começou a segui-lo. Eles adentraram no quarto do loirinho que fechou a porta e depois disse:

- Eu queria muito falar com você sobre isso, mas nunca tive coragem.

- Quatre... desculpe, eu não sei me expressar – Trowa confessou – eu sempre gostei muito de você, mas não conseguia dizer nada, apenas me aproximei e fiquei em silêncio.

- Você sempre ficou próximo a mim, eu agradeço por isso, mas sempre quis ouvir algo de sua boca – sorriu.

- Eu gosto de você, gosto mesmo e queria ficar ao seu lado se você me permitir – disse com um pouco de dificuldade.

- E por que eu não permitiria?

- Somos tão diferentes. Você é tão alegre... tão cheio de vida. Eu sou tão calado e sem um passado...

- Eu só vejo você Trowa, não penso no passado e sei como você é – disse – eu quero você como você é. Não quero outro homem.

- Eu quero ficar com você, Quatre. Fique comigo – Trowa pediu, tocando na mecha loira de seu amigo.

- Eu também quero Trowa – revelou, puxando a mão de Trowa, beijando-a com carinho.

Os dois caminharam até a cama com os corações batendo a todo vapor, ambos estavam ansiosos, eram adultos e independentes, mas ainda sentiam-se inseguros.

- Eu posso tocar em você? – Trowa indagou.

- Claro. E eu posso?

- Sim – respondeu com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

Quatre sorriu. Suas mãos puxaram a blusa de Trowa para cima, arrancando-a do corpo maior. O choque do ambiente frio com o corpo quente de Trowa foi visível pelos pêlos arrepiados do maior, que abraçou a ele mesmo, tentando se aquecer.

O tronco de Trowa caiu para trás na cama, sendo empurrando por Quatre que cobriu o corpo do maior. A boca de Quatre deslizou pelo pescoço de Trowa sem fazer nada, apenas deslizava seus lábios pela região, enquanto aspirava seu cheiro.

As mãos de Trowa subiam e desciam pelas costas de Quatre, puxando a camiseta preta do seu companheiro para cima, querendo arrancá-la e Quatre o ajudou, jogando o pedaço de pano no chão. E agora o peito desnudo dos irmãos estava em contato. Os lábios de Quatre começaram a agir, ele fechou sua boca no mamilo direito de Trowa, começando a passar a língua pelo pequeno botão rosado.

A língua de Quatre rodeava aquela região, prendendo o bico do mamilo em seus dentes, deslizando sua língua para depois fechar seus lábios e começar a chupar. Aos poucos o mamilo ficou duro e vermelho. A língua de Quatre passou pelo tórax de Trowa deixando um rastro de saliva ao seu longo indo até o outro mamilo, dando o mesmo tratamento e o chupando com prazer.

A calça de Trowa começou a ser puxada para baixo pela mão afoita de Quatre. Trowa ergueu seu tronco ajudando seu companheiro a lhe despir. A calça e a cueca de Trowa estavam no chão e agora era a vez de Quatre, que aproveitou essa pausa para retirar o restante de sua roupa.

Quatre sentou na cama e puxou Trowa pelo braço, fazendo-o se sentar. As pernas de Trowa foram colocadas a lado-a-lado do corpo de Quatre, ficando de frente para seu companheiro. Os dois se encaravam com as faces avermelhadas na região da bochecha.

E num misto de desejo e vergonha, Trowa acariciou os cabelos de Quatre. A batida de seus corações eram altas e fortes, ambos estavam ansiosos e desejosos por aquilo. Eles queriam se amar!

- "Isso só pode ser um sonho" – Trowa pensou, não acreditando ter aquele anjo em seus braços.

As suas cabeças começaram a se aproximar lentamente, visando encostar seus lábios no do outro. Quando seus lábios se encostaram, ambos fecharam os olhos deixando suas línguas trabalharem na boca do outro. O som de suas línguas e de seus lábios chupando o do outro quebrava o silêncio.

A boca de Trowa deslizou pela bochecha de seu companheiro, indo até a curva de seu pescoço, deixando sua língua deslizar pela região, lambendo a pele de Quatre em movimento circulares. Alguns suspiros deixaram a garganta de Quatre que estava amando aquela carícia tão incomum e nova ao seu corpo.

As pernas de Trowa foram puxadas para trás, ele ficou ajoelhado na cama e voltou a beijar os lábios de seu companheiro. As mãos de Quatre deslizaram pelas costas de Trowa, fechando seus dedos nas suas nádegas, começando a acariciá-las. Os dois dedos de Quatre adentraram ali lentamente, tocando na entrada do corpo de Trowa, mas não fez nada, ficando ali parado.

Trowa desejava que aqueles dedos adentrassem no seu corpo, mas antes queria dar prazer para o loirinho. E ele desceu até o pênis de Quatre, pegando-o na mão e começando a levá-lo até sua boca. A língua de Trowa lambeu a cabeça do pênis algumas vezes e depois deslizou sua língua por sua extensão até que finalmente o colocou na boca, começando a sugar lentamente.

Os dedos de Quatre estavam na nuca de Trowa, acariciando a região enquanto permitia-se gemer baixinho com aquela carícia.

- Mais forte, Trowa – pediu com uma voz rouca e baixa.

Aquele pedido deixou Trowa incentivado. Quatre era extremamente tímido e pedir aquilo devia estar sendo difícil para o loirinho. Trowa não podia negar esse pedido.

O moreno fez a sucção ficar mais prazerosa, fechando seus lábios com força, usando mais sua língua, deixando-a deslizar pela direção contrária de sua sucção. E como recompensa, os gemidos baixos de Quatre foram redobrados.

O corpo de Quatre tremia em leves espasmos de prazer, os seus suspiros eram cada vez mais freqüentes. Ele queria parar Trowa, não queria gozar tão facilmente, mas a boca de Trowa estava lhe dando tanta atenção que não podia pará-lo. A mão de Quatre fechou-se nos fios castanhos da nuca de Trowa, ele olhou para baixo vendo os orbes verdes de Trowa lhe observarem, enquanto movia sua cabeça para frente e para trás, continuando aquela sucção maravilhosa.

O calor apossou-se do corpo de Quatre, ele não tinha mais controle e estava afundado no prazer que sentia. Seus lábios abriram-se para aspirar o ar que lhe faltava. Aos poucos os espasmos foram se intensificando, e Trowa aumento o ritmo da sucção recebendo sem aviso o jato quente daquele fruto proibido. O sêmen de Quatre adentrou por sua boca, deslizando para o interior de sua garganta, Trowa continuou a chupá-lo até a última gota. Quando terminou, lambeu o membro de seu companheiro e se ergueu.

Quatre estava extasiado. Trowa aproximou-se e beijou seus lábios, misturando saliva, sêmen e desejo naquele ato. Quatre estava um pouco ofegante e se recuperou no instante seguinte. Ele ainda tinha que dar prazer para seu amado, na verdade ele não sentia que tinha a obrigação de fazer isso, no seu íntimo desejava ardentemente fazê-lo. Não ia se segurar.

- Minha vez agora – Quatre sussurrou, lambendo a bochecha de Trowa.

Trowa não disse nada e se deixou ser jogado para trás, caindo com as pernas abertas na cama. O moreno apoiou-se nos cotovelos e ficou a olhar para Quatre que apenas o observava. A pele de Trowa era branca, havia algumas marcas e cicatrizes de guerra ao longo de sua extensão, mas mesmo assim continuava belo. Seus fios castanhos cobriam parte de seus olhos, deixando-o sexy e misterioso.

A mão de Quatre ficou espalmada no tórax de Trowa, sentindo-o subir e descer numa respiração doce e leve. Aos poucos foi descendo-a pelo seu corpo até chegar ao seu pênis que estava duro e agora o sentia pulsar. Aos poucos moveu seus dedos para cima, apertando a glande, recebendo um gemido baixo e longo de Trowa.

A boca de Quatre foi guiada até aquele pedaço de carne, que adentrou rapidamente. Um lento vai-e-vem foi iniciado, o membro de Trowa entrava e saia por aquela boca faminta, deixando um fio de saliva deslizar para fora, escorrendo pelo queixo de Quatre, pingando no lençol de algodão.

- "Ah... Nunca pensei que faria isso com Quatre..." – Trowa pensou em puro êxtase – "ah... Duo se você não tivesse me aconselhado".

Os orbes verdes de Trowa apenas observavam extasiado seu pênis entrando e saindo. Quatre estava com os olhos fechados e quando os abriu, Trowa arrepiou-se por inteiro. O olhar de Quatre era devorador, penetrante e sedutor. A mão de Trowa foi agarrada pela mão de Quatre que a colocou no colchão, deixando seus dedos entrelaçarem carinhosamente.

- Ah... Quatre... eu quero você – confessou, jogando sua cabeça para trás, sentindo seu corpo se entregar ao loirinho.

O corpo de Trowa tremeu ao sentir o dedo de Quatre começar a lhe invadir lentamente. Ele voltou sua atenção ao seu companheiro que agora estava mais distraído, parando de chupá-lo com a mesma intensidade e prestando mais atenção no seu dedo intruso. Trowa abriu um pouco mais as pernas e deixou seu tronco cair. Agora estava totalmente entregue a Quatre.

A boca de Quatre soltou o membro de Trowa que gemeu de frustração. Ele estava preste a gozar e Quatre parou de lhe dar prazer. Aquilo era uma injustiça e mesmo assim não tinha forças para reclamar, pois o olhar de Quatre era de deixar qualquer um em silêncio.

- Vire-se de bruços para mim, Trowa – pediu, encarando o moreno.

Trowa virou-se lentamente com a ajuda de Quatre, o braço do loirinho puxou a cintura do maior para cima fazendo-o ficar de quatro. A boca de Quatre começou a deslizar pelas costas de Trowa, enchendo-a de beijos e após depositar seus beijos por toda a região, a sua língua começou a deixar um rastro de saliva.

O caminho da sua língua começou a chegar perto das nádegas de Trowa. As mãos de Quatre afastaram as nádegas de Trowa e então ele afundou seu rosto no meio de suas nádegas, começando a lamber a região, fazendo sua língua encostar-se à entrada de seu corpo. Trowa suspirou com aquela carícia tão íntima. Apenas Quatre havia feito isso antes apesar de poucas pessoas acharem algo sensato em se fazer.

Após lamber cada pedacinho daquele corpo Quatre se ergueu tocando no seu membro, começando a massageá-lo com a mão. E com a outra mão foi até o membro de Trowa, tocando com delicadeza, recebendo um longo gemido do maior.

- Deixe... que eu faço isso – Trowa pediu, virando-se e voltando a colocar sua boca no membro de Quatre. O loirinho sorriu e ficou sentado na cama, vendo Trowa lhe acariciar novamente com sua boca.

E novamente o corpo de Quatre foi recebido por leves espasmos, entretanto, desta vez ele parou os movimentos de Trowa e o beijou nos lábios.

- Você é lindo – Quatre confessou – eu nunca pensei que ficaríamos assim, eu tinha medo que você me discriminasse.

- Eu nunca faria isso.

- Você é tão quieto. Eu não sabia o que pensava... eu te acho tão lindo, Trowa. Sempre pensei em fazer isso com você.

Trowa ruborizou-se com aquela confissão, ele olhou para a direção oposta de Quatre e ficou em silêncio. Ele não sabia como reagir e ficava tímido quando ouvia essas coisas. Quatre sorriu com a timidez de seu companheiro, voltando a beijar seus lábios.

- Não precisa ficar tímido comigo – sussurrou – eu quero seus sinceros gemidos e desejos. Entendeu?

E ao invés de se sentir à vontade, Trowa voltou a ficar ruborizado olhando para qualquer lugar menos Quatre. O loirinho suspirou, afinal Trowa não era perfeito em tudo, ele ainda era ingênuo em algumas coisas, como no sexo. E isso não era problema, Quatre estava achando perfeito.

Trowa foi empurrado para trás batendo sua cabeça contra o travesseiro macio. Quatre se posicionou no meio de suas pernas, ele ficou olhando para seu moreno, admirando sua face avermelhada e suada.

Um dedo de Quatre começou a pressionar a entrada de Trowa, adentrando lentamente no seu corpo. Trowa abriu mais suas pernas e fechou suas mãos no lençol, fazendo sua coloração ficar mais branca com a força que fazia. Quatre começou a mover o dedo no seu interior, ele retirou e colocou mais um dedo, somando dois.

O gemido de Trowa incentivou Quatre a continuar, o moreno estava adorando aquela carícia. Quatre era tão delicado, isso só podia ser um sonho.

Os dedos de Quatre deixaram aquele caminho apertado e quente, Trowa gemeu baixinho e fechou os olhos, esperando que Quatre começasse a penetrá-lo e seu companheiro não demorou, aos poucos a cabeça do membro de Quatre começou a pressionar sua entrada. A boca de Trowa abriu o suficiente para aspirar bastante ar. Ele tentou relaxar.

O membro de Quatre era grande e pulsava, ele ia colocando lentamente, retirando quando Trowa gemia mais alto para depois colocar novamente com mais delicadeza. Ele não queria causar nenhum tipo de sofrimento no seu querido amigo. E em movimentos lentos e super pacientes, Quatre conseguiu colocar a metade de seu membro.

- "Como eu quero isso... chego a me assustar. No que eu estou pensando?" – Trowa pensou, ficando mais ruborizado que o normal.

- Tudo bem? – Quatre indagou com sua voz rouca e baixa. Trowa estava muito vermelho. Porém Quatre não imaginava o motivo daquele rubor. Trowa estava simplesmente envergonhado por seus próprios pensamentos.

- Ah... sim – respondeu.

- Qualquer coisa me pare – disse, voltando dar atenção ao que fazia. Quatre moveu seu quadril para frente lentamente e começou a entrar ao poucos sem parar, ouvindo um gemido mais intenso do seu moreno.

O pênis de Quatre adentrou por completo e ficou acomodado no interior de Trowa, sentindo seu calor e de como ele recebia tão bem. Trowa estava com os olhos fechados e quando os abriu, revelou um par de olhos verdes que lhe encaravam com desejo.

Quatre moveu seu corpo para trás lentamente e depois voltou à frente, sentindo seu membro bater na parede daquele interior, tocando fundo em Trowa, causando dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo para o moreno. As mãos de Quatre puxaram as pernas de Trowa para cima com facilidade, ele tinha muita força e fazia bom uso dela. As pernas de Trowa ficaram apoiadas em seus ombros.

O membro de Quatre saia lentamente e adentrava com força, dando trancos no corpo maior que ia cada vez para frente. A cabeça de Trowa bateu contra a cabeceira de madeira da cama, ele gemeu baixinho e levantou seus braços, apoiando suas mãos na cabeceira para que parasse de bater a cabeça.

O ranger da cama se misturava com os sons de gemidos e dos baques que Quatre produzia ao ir contra o corpo de seu moreno. Seus corpos suavam e ambos estavam chegando à exaustão. Mas não parariam até retirar o torpor que estava em seus interiores.

Quatre agarrou o membro do moreno, começando a masturbá-lo, vendo que Trowa começou a temer em fortes espasmos. Quatre saiu e não entrou novamente, recebendo um gemido frustrado do maior, o que o animou. Afinal Trowa o desejava.

O corpo maior foi virado de bruços, Trowa não esperou e já ficou de quatro para seu companheiro, afundando sua cabeça no colchão, ficando completamente entregue. Quatre não resistiu, ele passou sua língua pelas nádegas de Trowa e depois deslizou suas mãos por sua cintura, voltando a apartar suas nádegas, deixando seu pênis voltar a penetrar aquele buraco que já estava aberto para a penetração.

Se o movimento ritmado de antes estava forte, este não era diferente. Trowa estava sendo empurrando a todo instante para frente pela força que Quatre investia dentro dele. As mãos de Trowa chegaram a apoiar-se na cabeceira da cama. Quatre puxou o corpo maior para cima, fazendo Trowa ficar ajoelhado na cama com as mãos apoiadas na cabeceira de madeira.

O peito de Trowa parecia que ia explodir. Aquela loucura estava deixando sua cabeça mais dolorida, ele não queria que Quatre parasse.

- Quatre...

- Hum?

- Não pare – pediu ofegante.

- Eu não vou – avisou, com um largo sorriso – "Não conseguiria parar" – pensou.

Quando a mão de Quatre voltou a tocar no seu membro, Trowa sentiu que não agüentaria mais segurar, ele acabou gozando imediatamente acompanhando por um riso baixo de Quatre. Ele não havia feito nada e Trowa já havia gozado. E como seu companheiro estava satisfeito, Quatre voltou ao que fazia, adorando sentir seu membro esmagado pelas paredes do ânus de seu moreno.

O corpo de Trowa estava ficando mole e Quatre o movimentava melhor. Aos poucos os gemidos de Quatre ficaram mais forte e ele acabou gozando no interior do seu companheiro, deixando seu sêmen invadir o local. Ele saiu aos poucos fazendo um líquido grosso e espesso deslizar pelas coxas de Trowa.

Trowa desabou na cama, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, ele estava com o corpo doendo.

O corpo do loirinho caiu por cima de Trowa o abraçando. Quatre estava ofegante, ele havia amado toda aquela loucura e não teria problema em repetir mais uma vez. Trowa se entregando a ele só poderia ser um sonho.

OoO

Continua...

Só pode ser um sonho mesmo para o Quatre pegar o Trowa desse jeito, mas como eu disse essa fanfiction deveria se chamar "a revolta dos ukes". Eu espero que tenham gostado da inversão dos papéis.

Comentários são bem-vindos. Obrigada a todos os comentários.

4/9/2008

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
